


Between the Devil and the Deep

by Giada Luna (GiadaLuna)



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, F/M, Mermaids, NejiTen - Freeform, Pirates, sasuhina - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-10 23:13:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 34,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11701866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiadaLuna/pseuds/Giada%20Luna
Summary: Twelve years ago, a Sasuke washed up on shore as the sole survivor of the shipwreck that took his family. He serves under King Madara - his only remaining relative - as Admiral of the Fleet, defending his country on the sea from the threat of pirates and whispers of darker forces at play.Twelve years ago, Hinata rescued a boy from a shipwreck - the same day her clan and everyone she knew disappeared. Certain the key to her memories lies in their joint past, she balances her careful watch over the heir apparent with dodging the hunters determined to score the hefty bounty for the capture of Merfolk.





	1. The Son of the Sea

* _This one is a first for me. First full-length SasuHina, first time with mermaids and pirates, first time in my life having to know what a jib is...I'll spare the haters the effort: that's the closest I've been to being a virgin in well over a decade. Don't tell my kids; they'd never understand..._

* * *

**Between the Devil and the Deep**  
*****  
*****  
*****  
**Chapter One  
** **The Son of the Sea**

* * *

There was always an air of excitement and a crowd waiting when the  _Serpent_  returned to her home port. It wasn't surprising, really – with her snapping white sails and ornate figure head, she was a commanding and authoritative presence in the Uchiha fleet, with a reputation as gleaming as the serpent coiled around her bow. Many gathered to see her come to port – and still more gathered, hoping for a glimpse of her Captain.

Necks craned for a look at the lithe, sharp figure, a study in perfection from his shining boots to the gleaming raven's wing of his hair. He stopped for no one – any attempts to speak with him quickly rebuffed or blatantly ignored – but that was to be expected of the young Admiral, and the next in line to the throne.

Some called it folly when King Madara first allowed his own heir to join the Royal Navy, but he invariably responded "If the next King cannot defend our country on the sea, then he cannot defend her on the throne."

And the Admiral of the Fleet, Sasuke, the Last Uchiha, could definitely defend from the sea.

His reputation alone was said to keep invaders from their shores and pirates from their ships, and it was with a curious mix of awe, respect, fear, and pride, that his people cheered his return.

He went directly to his Uncle, neither stopping to change nor eat. He reported to the King and the King alone – much to the irritation of the other Admirals, but none dared object.

He rapped sharply on the heavy wooden door of his Uncle's Map Room, and was bidden to enter.

The room was fashioned after a captain's quarters, with windows overlooking the glistening sea, and maps and charts both hung on the walls and spread across the large desk where his Uncle was hard at work.

"You have returned, Nephew," Madara stood, pride evident in his strong features. "I trust that there was no trouble."

"None whatsoever," he handed over a scroll. "My mission report."

"And those that tried to stand against us?"

"It was a fair exchange," the shrug was elegant and cold. "We emptied their hulls of the kingdom's gold, and replaced it with as much seawater as they could hold."

"And the traitors?"

"There were not many prisoners to take, but the ones we did have already been delivered to the dungeon."

"It saddens me, Nephew," Madara put a heavy hand on his shoulder. "That there are citizens that would steal from the land that has given them everything. Whenever forgiveness is possible, we must exercise it, but for traitors," he shook his head and his lips thinned into a grim line. "For traitors, we can give no quarter. No mercy can be shown to one that would betray his homeland."

He met the younger man's eyes – coal black and obsidian – and the hints of a smile tugged at the corners of his eyes and lips.

"I am grateful that the kingdom will pass into such loyal and capable hands, Sasuke. I could think of no one better to protect her."

"Thank you, Uncle," he bowed his head.

"Come," he clapped a strong arm across his back. "The people have been anxious for your return."

Madara led the way down the richly carpeted hall to the Grand Balcony. Servants bowed before parting the heavy drapes, allowing the King and his Admiral to pass into bright light of day, and to the cheers of the people below. The Grand Balcony boasted the castle's best view of the harbor, and had been where the King traditionally came to bid his people farewell, and the Queen would appear every day he was gone, to watch the horizon until they were reunited. Even now, Sasuke could see the gleaming figure head of the Serpent glistening in the bright sun, her sails furled, her masts strong and stark against a cloudless blue sky and the ocean behind her.

"My people," Madara's voice boomed over the piazza below. "The Sea smiles upon us. The Serpent is once again safe in her home port, and the enemies of our kingdom no longer sail her waters. The Admiral of the Fleet returns triumphant!"

The cheers errupted from the crowd as Sasuke stepped forward, to stand alone where hundreds had stood before him, and on the precipice of a greatness his people could sense with each the snap of the flags in the dancing sea wind.

The Last Uchiha – The Son of the Sea - was at the helm of the Kingdom.

Safely tucked in the shadows cast by the Serpent on the water she placed a gentle hand on the hull and welcomed the ship home.

The cheers floated out to her and she lifted her eyes to where he stood on the balcony, seeing him as his people saw him.

She saw his eyes trace the glittering water out to his ship – seeking it out as reflexively and naturally as one born to live on the water. The ship sensed it, she was sure.

"He is proud of you, too," she assured her.

And although she knew he could not – and never had – seen her, she smiled toward him and the ancient blessing fell from her lips in a tongue far too archaic and lovely to have been forged on land.

 _"May peace and happiness follow you from our waters to your land,_  
and may you return quickly to our Mother to sail again.  
A blessing on the Son of the Sea."

She kissed her fingers and pressed them to the Serpent's Hull

" _Long may he sail in glory."_

With less than a thought and a flick of her shimmering tail, she slipped back into the water, unnoticed and alone.

* * *

_Thank you for joining me on this new adventure, friends!_

_\- Giada_


	2. Paralell

_Notes at the bottom_

* * *

**Between the Devil and the Deep**   
*****   
*****   
*****   
**Chapter Two  
** **Parallel**

* * *

Sasuke wasn't one for pageantry, so he was more than relieved when he and his Uncle could step back behind the velvet curtains and in to the cool stone and quiet of the castle.

"Go," Madara gave him a small, fond smile. "You have been hard at work in the service of your country. Rest, for she will surely have need of you again soon."

Sasuke accepted the dismissal with a polite bow, and soon the perfunctory rap of his boots against the stone was the only sound in the long, winding hallways leading to his quarters. He had been told that the castle had once been a livelier place, but he could not speak to the truth of the statement. Those memories were vague and few, and belonged to a world and life no longer his own.

For the Uchiha all life began and ended with the Sea.

Therefore, the morning Sasuke was found alive and sustained on the threads of miracles, he was, by his clan's traditions, reborn as a Son of the Sea. The rest of his clan defended their homewaters until their last breath. There was no trace of their ships, and no bodies found, proof - if the old legends were to be believed - that they had all been returned intact to the eternal embrace of the Goddess and the Sea to sail the mists and the clouds until the end of days.

As an Uchiha, he was not permitted to mourn such an honor.

But he was encouraged to remember.

Perhaps this was why his Uncle never brought up Sasuke's coming-home ritual, although he had to know about it. The King was a shrewd and observant man with eyes that saw all; nothing escaped his notice.

Then again, Sasuke wasn't trying to hide anything.

He exchanged his uniform for his riding clothes, gathered his pack and called for his horse.

The tension in his spine did not begin to uncoil until he arrived at the ruins of the old castle. There had been a great war – long before anyone now living could remember – and the castle had been destroyed. His was a seafaring people, and it was decided to relocate the castle from the defensible position to one that could defend the harbor, and allow the community to grow.

There was an eerie sort of beauty in the remnants of the once-powerful fortress overlooking the craggy shoreline and the subtly dangerous waters. Even his people that some speculated were descended from the Sea would not dare to attempt a landing in these waters.

The castle had been long abandoned by her people, and did not invite others to explore.

He suspected he was one of the only people in the kingdom that visited the legendary – and purportedly haunted – grounds. He knew every inch of the old place, and left his horse to graze on the thick, coarse grass while he picked his way down the narrow pathway toward the shore and the thin strip of rocky beach below. Water crashed on the rocks, and the spray misted his skin, but he continued, sure-footed, and single-minded, until the slick rock gave way to gravel and sand.

It was here Sasuke had been found all of those years ago, shipwrecked and half-drowned. To this day, he had no idea how he had managed to wash ashore here of all places, much less alive, and at low tide when there was sufficient land upon which to be found. He had heard the rumors that the ghosts of the ancestors had saved him, and that is why he had been returned in the shadow of the old castle.

Others speculated that it had been a kindness of the sea, as the inhabitants of the island had long left gifts and offerings in the coves and caves that cropped up along the shoreline.

He paused, allowing his eyes to adjust from the glare of bright sun to the dimness of the cave.

The water that broke on the rocks outside swirled and drifted more calmly here. They continued deeper into darkness; the walls of the cave eroded smooth by time, any navigable pathway having long been swallowed by the sea.

It was here that Sasuke knelt, and reached into the satchel at his side. He murmured a prayer long ago learned by rote as he released a handful of petals to swirl and scatter on the water; a traditional offering gathered from the Queen's private garden where the lavender and moonflowers and larkspur were always in bloom. He gently placed the small, hand-carved boat on the scattering of blooms, it's tiny cargo of a bundle of wild flowers and a flat of parchment safely tucked inside.

The oldspeak of the land had more edges than his native tongue, but the farewell he bade the little boat was less jagged than the cries of war and triumph his ancestors were known to hurl at the skies while slicing through the sea. The dialects of love and prayer were older than those of war, and were tinged with the lilt of the sea.

_"I bid you to sail to the Beloved, and carry my thanks, until the day I may pledge my troth with a life spent in her service."_

Older than the word ' _Goddess'_  – perhaps as old as the word ' _Sea_ ,' - ' _Beloved'_  in the oldspeak was what his people had called the kindlier spirit of the waters whom they honored as sister and mother and friend. The word had no true gender, and it had but two uses in their language: to refer to the one to whom they pledged their life, or to the Sea. For his people, there was no greater loyalty possible.

To Sasuke, that loyalty was unwavering, and it belonged solely to the Sea.

"My thanks for another successful venture and a safe return," his soft words resonated with the timbre of black velvet and steel. "There are rumors of pirates in our waters. May we continue to be in your favor, My Lady."

He watched the boat dance and swirl and slip into the darkness, just as the others had before it. When it disappeared, he pressed his fist over his heart and bowed deeply. By the next crash of the waves he was gone, leaving nothing but the echo of his prayer.

* * *

A strange mix of relief and regret had always accompanied Hinata whenever they arrived back in their home waters.

Relief, because it meant Sasuke was safe, and not subject to the whims or dangers of the sea.

Regret, because on the open water, she could better watch over him, and be closer. She even felt needed.

But for her, the true affirmation that he had made it home – that he was safe – was when he paid his visit to the Goddess.

She lingered in the dark of the depth of the cave, tucked behind a jutting angle of stone. His voice reached her as something warm and resonant and familiar - her heart quickening in that strange way it did each time he came into her space, or she into his.

She allowed herself a moment to thank the Sea for its kindness for once again returning him to his shores.

Ever since that night when she'd delivered him to the shore, she had followed his ship through rough seas and battle and calm skies and warm winds.

She didn't know why, she did, but she did.

Perhaps it was because her earliest lucid memory was of him as unconscious and gravely injured.

The same night her whole clan vanished.

Perhaps it was because in rescuing him, he was the closest thing she had to family – the last touchstone to a world she could almost remember.

She had no idea about the circumstances that had left them both alone. She had a few vague memories from childhood – her young sister, her serious but loyal cousin, several children that liked to play in the water and share their treasures (especially a laughing blond boy with bright blue eyes) – but it was all a blur, really.

His rescue was really the first thing she could fully remember.

At some point in his childhood, he must have heard the legends of the old beliefs – of the goddess that protected their waters, and of the offerings left for her in the hidden caverns of the shoreline. Perhaps he actually had some vague memory of her, specifically – she had heard him insisting that a girl had been with him when he was rescued, even though the people that found him assured him he had been alone.

Maybe that was why he returned again and again, each time leaving small offerings to the one he called 'Beloved' in the oldspeak of Land-Walkers, and 'My Lady' in their modern tongue. Over the years, the rough-hewn boats of a young boy became more elegant, and the offerings more selective. He always included a note, as if speaking his entreaties might somehow jeopardize their being heard.

She wondered if he sensed this used to be a sacred space – that this particular cave had once stood at the mouth of a small, still cove, and the waters allowed passage. The waters were too high now, and the shrine had been moved long ago, but but the small boats always managed to slip beyond the jut of rock to drift into the once sacred space, still protected by magic too ancient to alter with something as nominal as time.

"Hello, little friend," she picked up the latest offering with the utmost care. "Let's get you where you need to go."

She left the scattered flowers to honor the old ones, and wrapped the boat in a thin film of shimmering magic that would protect it on their short journey to the shrine.

To her home.

She'd she found the shrine completely on accident. It hadn't been long after she'd rescued Sasuke, and she'd been trying to outrun  _something_. She'd never quite been sure what it was that chased her on the night of the full moon, but was fairly certain she'd never been more frightened. When she'd hidden in the kelp and rock formations, she'd had no idea she'd entered into a series of underwater tunnels, nor that she'd surface in a sacred space so ancient that there were depictions of the Goddess protecting the kingdom from harm with three all-seeing eyes – an image borrowed from the most ancient lore of her people, long forgotten by the Land Walkers.

Over time she made her home in the small shrine, taking up residence in what would have been the simple living area of the shrine guardian. She faithfully delivered each of Sasuke's offerings to the Goddess, and would briefly transform to place the offerings in the niches of the cavern walls, carved long ago by the Land Walkers that would have come to pay their respects.

The Shrine itself was well hidden deep in cavern within an outcropping of rock. Several openings in the high ceiling tracked the phases of the moon and sun, and helped her to mark the time as it passed.

The Sun had completed twelve full cycles since she had come to these waters.

Twelve years since she had been home.

"But you're not home either, really, are you?" she asked the latest of the small boats joining the fleet on the cavern walls, carefully removing the folded square of parchment. Per the ancient traditions, anything written to the Goddess had to be read by the shrine guardian, and added to their prayers until the following full moon, then they were to be burned and the prayers released to the air, and the ashes thrown in the sea.

She opened the folded paper, a gentle smile pulling at her mouth at the bold, precise handwriting, so familiar to her now.

' _Silver Birch from our Northlands. The locals called the flower a bog star, I am told it is called the Grass-of-Parnassus. There were reports of two more villages being ransacked, and razed. No survivors have been found. I fear for my people, My Lady. My crew will follow me unto their death, but I pray that is not the course I set. May the lives of the innocent be spared.'_

She brushed tentative fingers over the delicate, pressed flower. His offerings always came with wild flowers and a pressed flower or some memento of his travels.

She tapped the seeds from the dried flower into her palm and padded over to the small, enchanted plot of land that greedily accepted and birthed any seed planted there, as long as the offerings were made in good faith. It was a testament to Sasuke that his flowers never failed to take root and bloom.

Hinata knelt and tended to the flowers, tucking her legs beneath her.

This was the only place Hinata felt comfortable on human legs.

She had tried it once or twice in the early days, thinking to try and find Sasuke (before she'd found he'd been taken to the king), but it always came with a terrible sense of foreboding.

The lands here lapped at her footfall greedily, and she felt strange energy lacing up her ankles, trying to keep her in place. It made her more awkward than she was naturally, and it was never long before the soldiers came.

They'd ride on horseback and scan the crowds, and head to the waters, and she'd nearly been caught several times.

Here, though, in the grace of the shrine, she walked freely and without that strangling foreboding she found on land.

" _It is uncomfortable,"_  her cousin had urged her. " _But you have to practice."_

She had no context for that memory, but she clung to the advice like a lifeline. She practiced her transformation at least twice daily when she was in the shrine, and once every month on the far-flung outcroppings of rock where no ships dared sail. It had been harder while following Sasuke in the Northern Waters, but she'd managed once or twice to find somewhere to keep her practice, like on the cluster of rocks far from Sasuke's ship, where the only thing breathing air for miles was a playful seal. It was never a comfortable exercise, but she persisted.

"I always keep my word," she said quietly, although there was no one there to hear, but it was something she was so certain was part of her being – part who she had been before when she had people to love and protect and make proud – that she held on to it as tightly as she could.

And true to her word, she tended the garden, and practied walking on human legs, and watched over Sasuke.

Because somewhere along the line, that had become a promise, too.

And she always kept her word.

* * *

Neji scanned his surroundings, his keen senses even sharper than usual from his foray into the icy waters of the North. He was still following the enemy ship as ordered, but his progress had slowed.

He had a problem with a seal.

It was a strangely curious animal, and kept trying to get near the human's ship. He'd warned it off, knowing that sailors in this climate might find her to be a tempting meal, but she'd stubbornly returned several more times. He'd known seals to be playful, or even curious, but this one was different. He swore she was  _examining_  the ship.

Then, this morning, she circled him twice, stared him in the eyes, and swam away.

The entire event baffled him.

He had to remember to report it to the Captain.

He surfaced a short distance away and studied the skies. The mission was going to plan so far – he only needed to wait for the signal.

His jaw tightened and anger flared in his chest at the thought of the cargo aboard the larger of the two ships (still intact as of an hour ago), but he reminded himself to remain calm as he took up his position. It would only be a little while, and then –

Something slammed into him, hard.

Reflexively, he activated his blood limit, confused when he only found calm waters, and a very agitated seal. She circled and shoved him, surprisingly strong despite her moderate size.

"What is wrong?" he asked, confused as to whether he should be concerned or irritated, and settling for a hybrid of the two.

The seal circled him again and swam a short way away, looping circles before looking at him.

"You want me to follow you?" he quirked an eyebrow.

The seal shot back and circled him once more, shoving him forward before darting away.

Now irritated and curious, Neji followed, frowning as the seal picked up speed.

He tried to reach out to the animal's mind, but whether it was the creature's agitation, or some other interference, he could only pick up hints of thoughts.

" _Hurry. Danger coming. Away from the ships."_

He stopped suddenly.

"I'm part of the danger to those ships," he flicked his tail in irritation when he realized how far away they had gotten. "And I need to get back to it."

He'd no sooner turned to swim back, when the seal shoved one thought into his mind.

" _Dive!"_

He never knew how or why, but he complied without question, immediately going as deep as he could as fast as he could. Before he could even pause to wonder what he was doing, an explosion radiated from the ship and rocked the waters. The compressional wave of sound shook the water about him, but the distance and depth preserved him from any harm.

Neji frowned.

Kakashi had said nothing about blowing up any of the ships. He immediately activated his Byakugan, and breathed a small sigh of relief when he saw no familiar life signatures floating with the debris, or sinking toward the ocean floor.

"I've got to get back and help. Thanks for the…"

The seal was gone. Using his bloodlimit, he saw her racing toward another ship – probably disoriented and frightened from the blast.

Biting off a curse he took off after her, more than slightly surprised when he didn't immediately overtake her.

"Wait!" he called out, closing the gap between them even as she ducked around the boat.

He circled the boat twice – but there was no sign of the seal. He examined the hull – the boat wasn't marked as an enemy vessel, and there was no sign of the seal on board. In fact, it looked like there might be only one person on board, and their signature was unfamiliar but not a threat.

Having no time to waste looking for an impertinent sea creature, Neji returned to his post.

When he surfaced, the Captain was waiting, standing near the bow of his own ship.

"I was unaware we changed the plan," Neji called up to him.

"We didn't."

"We didn't?" he repeated with no little incredulity. "But if we didn't attack, who did?"

"That is what we need to find out – quickly, too. The main explosion was on the sister ship – the one not carrying the cargo. Scan the main ship – tell me what you see."

"Impossible," he whispered, scanning the entire ship, using his Byakugan. "The cargo… it's gone."

"Gone? What do you mean, gone?"

"That's just it," he frowned. "No trace of it anywhere – and it was all accounted for when I scanned not long ago."

The Captain's posture remained unchanged, except for the tightening in his jaw.

"Then we need to hurry."

They searched all night through the wreckage and debris, but every search returned the same results as the one before it: there was no trace of the cargo, and precious few survivors.

At dawn they sank the remaining ship, and left no survivors.

"There was another ship," Neji told the Captain. "Could it have taken the cargo?"

They searched the waters, but there was no trace of the ship he'd found chasing after the seal. As dawn filtered into the sky a call came down from the crow's nest.

"Captain! On that small island – due east!"

Neji turned his eyes to the island, his jaw dropping in disbelief.

No less than thirty children – bedraggled, dirty, and with cut chains, lied sleeping on the beach – far enough away from the water as to not be in harm's way – close enough to the beach to be spotted easily.

"Is it them?"

"Yes," Neji confirmed, releasing his technique. "I recognize each of the life signatures."

The crew embarked upon the land, and the captain stood, studying the sleeping children.

One woke up and stared up at him, immediately beginning to back away in fear.

"It's alright," the Captain held up his hands soothingly. "You're safe now."

"Where is she," the boy looked around. "The one who helped us – did she escape?"

"I'm sure she is fine," the Captain said gently. "Do you remember anything about her?"

He looked up, his eyes flashed quickly, and his jaw slackened. He shook his head.

"No… no I don't," he replied, surprised.

It was the same response from each of the children – no one could remember how they had been rescued or how they ended up on the beach.

"Load them up," the Captain instructed his crew. "We'll have plenty of time to worry about other things once we've gotten them to safety. Aoba –" he called to the man nearest the helm. "Plot our course back to our home waters. There is nothing more for us in the North."

Neji waited until the others began to carry out his orders before quietly asking:

"Then there's been no word?"

The Captain shook his head.

"No one on board has seen any of your kind – Finfolk they call them in these parts," he looked over his shoulder. "Given the bounty on finding one, they would've heard if your cousin had been found."

Neji inclined his chin. "I suppose that is good news, of a sort."

"We'll find her, Neji. And we'll find her first."

"Aye, Kakashi."

"Captain will do," he gave a wry smile behind his mask, casting his good eye over the children boarding his ship. "No need for rumors to start. Keep a weather eye around for anything unusual. I'll do the same," he tapped his covered eye.

"Aye, Captain." Neji bowed his head and returned to the water, where he would serve as the lead scout for their voyage home.

"Soon, Cousin," he promised as they sailed away from the rising sun. "We will find you soon."

* * *

The old fisherman poured the tea shakily, and offered a more-gum-than-tooth smile.

"Sorry it isn't anything as fancy as you're probably used to," he apologized. "But it will warm you up."

"No, thank you," the guard accepted the cup, gratefully. "My comrade and I are grateful."

"Yeah, thanks," the second one happily took the offered cup. "Izumo and I are just thankful that we don't have to return to the barracks naked."

"Kotetsu," Izumo hissed.

"What?" he shrugged. "It's true."

"I can't believe that someone would steal your uniforms," the old man shook his head. "What is this world coming to?"

"Probably just kids and a prank," Izumo said placatingly.

"Yeah, probably kids that knocked us out and stole our clothes," Kotetsu muttered into his mug. "Because that makes sense…"

"Well, either way," the old man held up his hands in surrender. "I am glad that you survived the ordeal. And I know those clothes aren't modern, but they were my son's. They should at least get you home."

Izumo set down his empty cup of tea and stood. "We sincerely thank you for your help, but we must be getting back to the barracks to give our report."

"Yeah," Kotetsu stood, reluctantly. "Can't wait."

As the two friends bickered their way into the sunset, the old man's eyes took on a roguish glint. He was soon sailing away, grinning to himself while the unfortunate soldiers' uniforms dried deep in the hull of his ship.

* * *

_Notes_

_*Mention of 'Larkspur' is a nod to a story of the same title by NewRageInc on FFN and Tumblr. Go read it! (SasuHina)_

_*The idea of a 'Goddess' in this story is less of an organized religion approach, and more of respecting the spirit and the power of the sea, embodied as a being. At this point in the AU's timeline, it is an old belief honored with traditions, rather than a true practiced belief system. There are temples or churches or clergy; just occasional offerings and small shrines._

_*Magic does exist in this AU_

_*Merfolk can change to walk on land, but cannot go far from the ocean._

_*There are some "Little Mermaid" undertones in this story, but it is not a retelling of that work, original or otherwise._

_While this story is set in a fictitious country, the geography is based very loosely on the British Isles. Sasuke's latest journey took him to the equivalent of the Shetland Islands, while Neji and the others found the children near Na h-Eileanan an Iar. The ruins of the ancient castle are based on Tintagel, and the place Sasuke visits is a take on Merlin's Cave. It has been quite some times since I was at Land's End, and Plymouth, and Tintagel, but the feel of those places stuck with me, and bled into this story. Go to Google Earth and check out Tintagel - it is really quite stunning. (and So. Many. STEPS.)_

_Any guesses on who the old man is?_

_\- GL_


	3. Sabotage

_No good place to split this one, so you get a fun, long chapter! Lots going on, friends._

* * *

**Between the Devil and the Deep**   
*****   
*****   
*****   
**Chapter Three  
Sabotage**

* * *

The island had always had very few inhabitants. There was no port deep enough for heavy commerce, and the natural resources available were not easily accessed, or sufficient to support a large population. Madara had long ago left the island to its own devices, convinced that the seas were too rough for anyone to use the ports for military purposes.

He had been right in a sense; the seas were unpredictable, and most people passing through the main port of the old fishing town were on their way to or from their home on the island.

There were very few people who had any reason to brave a visit to Oileán Turtar.

Alerted by Aoba's raven, several villagers met Kakashi's ship as it docked, ready to take the rescued children into their care. Kakashi nodded to the nun standing calmly in front of a stout, older nurse and two strong, young men.

"Don't be afraid, children," she spoke to them gently. "My name is Mother Nonō, We will take care of you. Kabuto? Urushi? Please help Keiri bring our friends back to our home. Kanpu is waiting there with food and clean clothes for everyone."

Assured by her gentle smile, they did as asked. One of the younger ones paled, but the man with the glasses and white hair knelt down to speak with her. After a few moments, she nodded and allowed herself to be scooped into his arms, where she rested her head on his shoulder.

He winked at the Mother before nodding to the Captain, and following the others.

Kakashi watched the small parade wind away from the harbor and toward the orphanage.

"The medics are already there," she watched with him. "I will report back when they finish their examination. Any immediate concerns?"

"No," he shook his head. "Or at least, no more than usual."

"This lot seems calmer than the last."

"There might be a reason for that," he rubbed the back of his neck, and filled her in on the events of their journey and all that he observed on their voyage back to the island.

"That sounds like memory suppression magic, doesn't it?" she mused

"I thought perhaps you might see what you can find out; you are knowledgeable in that sort of thing."

"I'll see what I can do."

Kakashi trusted that the kindly director of the orphanage – who in another life had been a highly skilled and deadly agent specializing in the gathering of intelligence – knew precisely what she was doing.

His only question was this: did the person kidnapping the children suppress their memories, or the person that saved them?

In first three hours of waking on the beach, the children lost any recollection of the person they initially swore had been there before they escaped. By the end of those three hours, they had no recollection of any of that, and only vague impressions of their time on the enemy ship.

"Maybe one of the Mind Walkers will find something out," he murmured, watching the last of the children take Mother Nonō's hand, and slip out of sight.

The children's health would all be checked, and their memories scanned in the hopes of reuniting families while gleaning something about the state of the world from which they'd been stolen. Then the gentle memory that they were somewhere safe with family would be inserted, and the children would spare less than a second glance for their rescuers.

It would protect them from sharing any information about the Resistance, and keep them safe from torture – all things Madara had been known to employ.

Kakashi thought about the secret messages locked tightly away.

The time was coming for the Resistance to take a stand.

* * *

"You called for me, Uncle?"

He stood in his uncle's office – the older man stood with his hands clasped behind his back, staring out over the glistening harbor.

"I have news, Sasuke."

Madera's tone snapped his attention, and Sasuke stood fractionally straighter.

"Sir?"

"I have just received confirmation from our Intelligence Division," he glanced over his shoulder. "Just there."

Sasuke followed his gaze to the massive desk, where a scroll was open and facing him. Madara gave a small nod and turned back to look out of the bay of windows while Sasuke began to read.

It did not take long to find crux of the matter.

"Pirates. In the Northwaters."

"Thankfully west of where you sailed," Madara said gruffly – the closest either man would come to acknowledging that Sasuke might've had a close call.

"Two ships looted and destroyed – no trace of any survivors," Sasuke read aloud. "There were others?"

"This is not the first time a report of this nature has crossed my desk," Madara allowed. "But this is the first one confirmed by Intelligence."

Sasuke read the lines in the Madara's reflection, and in the miniscule tightening of the back o the King.

"There is more."

Madara's lips might've twitched ever so slightly into something rueful-proud at his nephew's unerring ability to see the unseen.

He turned from the window and crossed to his desk, retrieving a folded square of black fabric.

"Their calling card," he handed it to Sasuke. "They hoist this flag onto any ship they capture or leave to sink."

Sasuke unfolded the flag - a single red cloud bold against black fabric - tattered and charred at the edges.

"They call themselves Daybreak," Madara continued. "What little we know about them has been difficult to verify; they do not fly openly under their flag, and the only known survivors have been strategically left behind, always badly wounded and more likely to die from their injuries than not."

"A warning."

"A threat," Madara corrected, taking back the flag, and returning it to the drawer in his desk. "A threat to our people and our Kingdom. A threat we must face and eliminate."

"Agreed," Sasuke's eyes flickered fire. "What is our course?"

"For now?" Madara cocked one, smug eyebrow. "For now, it must be perceived that we have adopted a course of caution. This will not be openly discussed with the other admirals; only between you, the head of Intelligence, and myself."

"Forgive me, Sire, but the Admirals must be made aware so as to better protect our crews and our people."

"They will be aware, Admiral," Madara assured him. "All possible precautions shall be put in place. Daybreak has not yet made themselves an open threat; they rely on fear and subversion. They do not sail openly under their own flag, nor have they yet formally declared themselves as our enemy. No. To give Daybreak open acknowledgment would give the few known rumors validity, and empower them. For now, we must counter them without openly acknowledging them as an enemy or a threat."

"As you say, Sire…" he trailed off.

"Admiral?"

"We offer rewards for any information on Waterfolk," he began slowly. "But there have been rumors of bounties – and not from the King. They are too sizeable to come from a curious sailor with deep pockets. Could they be coming from Daybreak?"

"Possible," Madara said, tasting the novelty of the possibility. "The disappearance of all breeds of Water Children has long been a great loss and puzzlement to us; we instituted the reward in the hopes of finding any survivors. The extinction of the kelpies and selkies is regrettable, but the loss of the Merfolk," he shook his head. "That is as sad and great loss. Our clan has a long history of collaboration with the Merfolk, and we guarded our kingdoms together."

"The Sight," Sasuke mused. "I vaguely remember hearing about it as a child."

"Yes. The gift of the Merfolk from the Goddess; an ability to sight and identify enemies long before they entered their waters. That is something that would be of a benefit to us now."

"Or a detriment," Sasuke pointed out. "Should it be used against us."

"If there are any that remain with the Sight," Madara met Sasuke's eyes, "then they are under a threat as well. If there are any to be found –"

"Then we must find them first."

Madara gave a small, sharp nod. "As you say, Nephew. And I believe if there are any to be found, then you shall be the one to find them."

"Oh?"

"You are a Son of the Sea," Madara explained. "If the Goddess is to reveal how we might protect her Children, it will be to you."

Sasuke gave a slow nod. "I confess, I do not know how to begin such an endeavor."

"Nor, I," Madara gave a small chuckle. "Which is why it is ancillary to our defense at best, but critical in its own right. I am afraid, Nephew, that this must be your own mission, and no one else's."

Sasuke nodded again.

"As you say, Sire."

"Come," Madara motioned to the wall with the large map of the Kingdom surrounded by smaller, more detailed maps of critical ports and cities. "Let us review what we do know, and put it to good use. Perhaps your eyes shall see something that mine have not."

Sasuke nodded, and attended his King, allowing his pulse to regulate to something steadier, slowing from the quick dance it did at hearing "Merfolk."

" _They aren't all gone,"_ he thought, eyeing the maps, even as he catalogued every detail of his conversation with his Uncle. " _I know it."_

* * *

The tavern was everything a tavern in a busy port should be after dark: lively, full of merry company, and an excellent place to conduct business that wasn't strictly above board. Music poured out of the doors as did the occasional drunken patron, still whirling in time to the jigs and reels echoing in the raucous night air. Izumo and Kotetsu were enjoying the company of a beautiful tavern wench with mirth in her smile and promise in her eyes. The drinks and laughter flowed freely between them all, and it was so crowded, Kotetsu lost Izumo and the girl in the sea of cheery patrons. There were plenty of girls though, and he'd not realized how long they'd been gone.

"Tch, you're half drunk," Izumo said, frowning.

"And where have you been?" Kotetsu asked, eyes bleary. "Did'ja lose the girl."

"No," he flushed. "C'mon. Let's get you back to the barracks before the higher-ups see you."

Kotetsu had a wonderful time singing, much to Izumo's apparent embarrassment.

"Izumo? Kotetsu?" the night guard called down. "That you?"

"It's us!" Kotetsu waved merrily. "Is that you Iwashi?"

The man grimaced at them.

"Get inside where you won't disgrace the unit."

"Aye-aye, sir!" Kotetsu saluted, and stumbled.

Izumo gave a quick nod of thanks and hurried them off to their room.

Kotetsu paused, looking at the opposite bunk.

"Hey, Izumo there's someone in your bed… and he looks just like you."

"That's the drink talking," Izumo scoffed.

"Is it?" Kotetsu blinked. "Are you su…?"

He didn't finish his sentence before passing out in his bed.

"Quite sure," the other Izumo grinned. "But that doesn't mean it isn't true!"

* * *

The sun was setting just as Sakura arrived at the Féileacán.

"Sorry," she slid into a seat next to Ino. "That took longer than I thought it would."

"No harm done," Chōji offered a friendly smile. "Just brought out more rolls," he pushed the basket of warm bread toward her. "I'll just go get your dinner." He excused himself as Ino poured water into a glass from the battered pitcher on the table.

"Drink," she instructed.

Sakura took the cup gratefully. And the group settled into nominal conversation until Chōji returned to put a large bowl of hearty stew in front of Sakura, and take his seat back at the table.

Ino looked to them each, before brushing her fingers over the intricate design carved into the underside of the wood. Although they looked like nothing more than friends gathering to share an evening meal, their purpose was far greater.

They were the faces of the Resistance.

Ino. Shikamaru. Choji. Sakura. Naruto. Kiba. Shino. And even Neji who could adopt a human form when needed – they were at the forefront of the war against Madara.

Sakura pressed the rough of the cloth napkin to her lips and met Neji's eyes.

"The children were largely unharmed," she answered his unasked question. "Some lingering dehydration and malnutrition, but they hadn't been long from their village. We were lucky to find them so early."

"Were you able to determine what village they came from?"

"Yes," Ino and Sakura exchanged glances. "But that information won't do us much good. It isn't there anymore."

"Another village wiped out?" Chōji's kind face crinkled in worry. "Any survivors?"

"No way of really knowing," Ino rubbed her temples. "I can only scan the children for what they've seen or heard, and I have to be careful about it. They tend to be separated from the adults early, to be sent to the mines or sold – which means they don't see what happens to the others."

"If we knew what Madara was trying to do, we could figure that out." Shino intoned. "Why, you ask? That is because…"

"Okay – but what about Hinata," Kiba asked, cutting off his friend mid speech. "Any word about her? Any sign?"

"No," Neji kept his voice neutral, even as he felt a clenching in his gut. "There has been no sign of her, nor any reports of sightings."

"And on the other end of it," Sakura interjected, "we all know where Sasuke is, but we can't communicate with him. Madara has him brainwashed, and he has no memory of his time before the shipwreck."

"This is just stupid," Naruto finally erupted. "It's been twelve years since the mainland fell under Madara's control. We know that entire villages are being destroyed, children are being captured and sold, and no one can find the village survivors. How much longer are we going to wait? Why not just go after Madara in a direct attack and get Sasuke and Hinata back?"

"Back from where?" Shikamaru folded his hands on the table. "We don't know where Hinata is, but we know that Madara is looking for Merfolk, so that means he doesn't know either. If we aren't careful, we could be giving Madara exactly what he wants, either by alerting him to Hinata's presence, or -."

"Or to mine," Neji finished for him. "You won't find her without one of us, because none of you can look where we can."

"There has to be a way to get a message to them," Chōji interjected hopefully. "Ino, you can do that, can't you?"

"We've tried," she folded her arms. "Dad has made multiple attempts from the main island, but there is interference. Madara knows about our clan techniques; any attempts have to be made with the utmost precaution."

"He works with the other sensor types with my Old Man in the headquarters," Shikamaru mused. "That is the same place Kushina helps charge the barrier, isn't it?

"Yes," she watched her old friend carefully. "The closer to the heart of the barrier the better the protection. It's probably the only way we've managed to go undetected so far."

"Still," Shikamaru put his hands in his pockets, "part of that interference might be our own barriers, right? Reaching out to Sasuke is more dangerous because Madara protects him. But he doesn't know where Hinata is. We need to find a way to lure Hinata somewhere safe – somewhere that provides its own kind of interference, but somewhere she'd be more receptive to our message."

"Oh, is that all," Kiba snorted. "Good, because for a minute there I thought it was impossible. Besides, if we could communicate with Hinata to tell her to go somewhere we wouldn't be in this mess in the first place."

"It's less that we can't communicate and more that both Hinata and Sasuke are affected by Madara's spell," Shikamaru rubbed the back of his neck. "We know Sasuke doesn't remember anything, and if Hinata did remember, she would've come for help by now."

"I…I think," Ino furrowed her brows. "I think Hinata might look after Sasuke. I can't be sure," she hurried to clarify, "but I've scanned several of the men that have sailed under Sasuke, since they are easier to get to. They don't know what they are seeing, so looking at their memories through their eyes isn't clear, but I think Hinata follows his ship."

"I believe it," Naruto sighed, dejected. "We asked her to watch after him, didn't we?"

They all remembered that terrible night of the final battle that changed their world – that night when Minato and Kushina had to resort to creating the barrier to make the island disappear, wiping Evergreen from the map.

Hinata and Sasuke were on the other side of that barrier when Madara cast his spell, and had been lost to their friends and family ever since.

"Well, now, that's something, isn't it?" Shikamaru rubbed his chin. "We can't get directly to Sasuke, but we can get to people that can get to him."

Naruto brightened.

"Can we have him look for Hinata? I mean, if anyone could find her, it would be Sasuke. And we already know we can mostly track his movements."

"No…," Shikamaru shook his head. "He's too close to Madara to risk having him look directly for Hinata. We think she follows him; we need something to lure Sasuke away – somewhere secure and far away from Madara – and hope that in intercepting him, we find Hinata as well."

"Can we bring him to the island?"

"Too risky. We already have survivors here, and we are the central outpost for the Resistance. No," he sighed. "It's troublesome, but we're going to have to go to them."

Naruto's eyes sparked with hopeful fire. "Finally!" he clapped his hands together. "So! How do we get that bastard's attention? Oh! I know!" His form shimmered into that of a buxom lass, hand to head in standard damsel-in-distress fashion. "Help! My father's ship was stolen by pirates! Only you can save them, Sasuke!" he clutched his hands to his heart and blinked widely, earning a series of grins and groans from his friends.

"No good?" he asked cheekily, dispelling the illusion.

"Terrible," Shikamaru said flatly. "But pirates… that might not be a terrible idea."

"I couldn't agree more."

They looked up to see Kakashi leaning lazily against one wall, with Jiraiya standing next to him.

"Looks like you've been practicing," the sage chuckled. "But you are going to need more than cunning and fox magic to pull something like this off."

"Sorry, Naruto," Kiba mock toasted with his tankard. "Your man-crush is going to have to wait."

Naruto shrugged off the jibe, speaking directly to the senior members of the Resisitance. "My magic is the only one we can count on to counter Sasuke's. Your only other sure-fire option is Neji's, and we can't do that if we don't want to give Madara the heads up that he or Hinata are around."

"He's right," Neji frowned, surprise tinging his tone. "It would be even more helpful if we confronted Sasuke on land – that would give Naruto an advantage. I am not certain that advantage would hold on the open water."

"It has to," Naruto shrugged. "No guarantee we will get him to land."

Jiraiya looked at his former student with carefully masked pride.

"You are going to need more connections than you currently have to make this work. That is where Kakashi and I come in. Let's not forget that there really are pirates in the waters. We suspect that some are actually working for Madara, but we can't be certain."

"Why would Madara attack his own ships?" Chōji frowned.

"We have several theories," Kakashi said lightly. "None of which are pleasant. Jiraiya and I need to discuss a few things with headquarters and Shikaku. Neji, I'd appreciate if you came with us; we need you to alert your Uncle."

"Wow, that was close," Kiba snorted, emptying his fourth tankard. "We were almost in danger of actually doing something for a change. Go on," he waved Neji away. "Go  _discuss_."

Neji got up stiffly; it had been a while since he had to take on a human form, and it was taxing. He rubbed his forehead carefully, trying to breathe over the building ache behind his eyes.

"Here," Sakura said gently, standing to cross over to him and holding a glowing hand to his forehead. "Better?"

"Yes," he blinked several times. "I thank you."

She gave him a friendly smile as he disappeared with the others to a back room of the Féileacán.

"We all miss them, you know," she said quietly, standing behind Kiba. "And we're all frustrated that we can't find our friends. But remember – that is Neji's  _family_. He went through an ancient sealing process so that if he does get captured, the Byakugan won't fall into Madara's hands. A process we aren't sure we can reverse, or how it will affect him later on."

She put a friendly hand on his shoulder. "Just something to think about."

"Oh yeah?" he stood, batting away her hand to tower over her, menacingly. "Here's something else to think about, girl-whose-entire-family-is-intact-and-safe-in-Evergreen," he jabbed a finger at the air above her chest. "The original group sent to poke around Madera's kingdom included my sister, and fuck-all's been heard about them since. The longer we sit around and "discuss" the smaller our chances are of ever seeing any of them again gets. If there is even a chance of it left. How's that for 'something to think about.'"

He turned on his heel and stormed out of the pub, leaving Sakura to stare after him, to mortified to call him back. Akamaru butted his large head under her hand with a whine, pressing into her leg while Shino sighed.

"It's four years ago this week since they heard anything from the original team. Five since they left."

Sakura blinked.

"I…I didn't know… I'm sorry that I forgot about Hana."

Shino shrugged.

"We've all lost people. That is why it is important that we succeed. Akamaru. Let's go. Why? That is because, we need to find Kiba before he does something stupid. Again."

Akamaru gave Sakura one last reassuring nudge before striding off after Shino.

Sakura might have stood there all night, had Ino not put an arm around her shoulders.

"It's okay," she murmured. "We're all under a lot of stress."

"I shouldn't have forgotten," she shook her head. "I didn't really – I just…"

"I know," Ino held her at arm's length. "We all know, Sakura."

"C'mon," Naruto stepped up and gathered her things. "It's getting late, and you've got an early morning. I'll walk you back." He met Ino's eyes, letting her know he'd take care of things.

Sakura nodded mutely, and gave a small wave goodbye, and they all pretended tears weren't slipping down her cheeks.

"I'm mixing something in her tea tonight," Ino muttered. "She has been working nonstop stockpiling remedies, and healing people, and ugh!" she shook her head. "She's the most troublesome roommate."

Chōji and Shikamaru exchanged semi-amused glances, correctly interpreting Ino's frustration as worry for her best friend.

"Neji!"

The three of them turned to find Hanabi racing toward them, pale and disheveled.

"Where is Neji?" she asked, her eyes growing even wider when she caught sight of Ino. "C'mon," she lunged and grabbed her wrist. "I see where he is, we have to hurry."

"Hurry?" Ino shot a look over her shoulder, making sure that Shikamaru and Chōji were following as Hanabi dragged her toward the back room.

"To get Neji. And Kakashi. And whoever else we need to – something has happened, and that is why we need you, too."

Before Ino could ask anything more, Hanabi pushed their way into the room, (bypassing all of the seals with an impatient flick of her hand) where Neji, Kakashi, Jiraiya, and a few others spoke in low voices.

"Hanabi?" Neji looked up, confused. "Is everything alright?"

"It's the Gardens," she hurried over to him, taking his hands without preamble. "They're blooming. Hinata's garden is blooming!"

Neji went still.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," Hanabi's eyes glowed with unshed tears. "Either her magic is strong enough, or Madera's has weakened enough, but you have to see!"

Kakashi met Neji's eyes.

"I take it this is significant?"

Neji could only nod, but Hanabi became indignant.

"Of course it is!" she huffed. "Don't you Land Walkers know anything? Hinata's garden is-"

"It means we might be able to reach her," Neji interrupted his cousin's tirade. "Ino," he turned to her, "We are going to need your help."

"Anything," Ino nodded.

"Well, then," Jiraiya stood and stretched. "It seems like a moonlight stroll is in order. Neji? Hanabi? Care to lead the way?"

Chōji paled. "Wait. What way? Under the water kind of way?"

Hanabi rolled her eyes.

"Can you think of a better place for a mermaid's garden?"

"It's alright," Jiraiya put a solid hand on his shoulder. "It's easier than you think."

"Let's hurry," Hanabi pulled Neji impatiently. "Otherwise Naruto will want to come, and he'll probably wreck everything, and-"

Whatever else Hanabi had to say, they didn't catch, as she'd pulled Neji out of the room.

"After you," Jiraiya motioned for Ino to lead the way. With a subtle nod from Shikamaru, she squared her shoulders and followed after Neji and Hanabi.

" _We're going to bring you both back home,_ " she promised. " _Just wait a little longer!"_

* * *

It had been nearly a fortnight since the night Kotetsu had arrived back at the barracks singing loudly, and the teasing had almost died down.

Almost.

Kotetsu was soundly asleep when Izumo came rushing into their room while dawn was still young in the sky.

"Kotetsu!" he shook his bunkmate awake. "Get up!"

Kotetsu groaned and tried to shove him away, but Izumo was relentless.

"We don't have much time – wake up!"

"Fine, fine," Kotetsu groaned. "What has your braies in a bunch - and what do you mean we don't have time," he glanced at the window. "The sun is barely up!"

"I was coming off of watch" - he looked over his shoulder, earning a puzzled look from Kotetsu, as they were quite alone – "And I overheard. An order just came down from the top; someone has been going around impersonating an officer – maybe several someones – and there is going to be a surprise spot check to see if any uniforms are missing. They already have people going through the laundry and taking stock, to see what adds up. Anyone with a missing uniform is going to have to explain how and where and why their uniforms went missing."

"Are you serious?" Kotetsu sat bolt upright, all traces of sleep vaporizing like the night leaching out of the morning sky.

"Completely. I  _told_  you we should've included that in our report."

"Oh, sure," the other snorted. "And have put up with a ribbing from everyone?"

"We'll have to do that and tell the higher-ups!"

"So what are we going to do?"

"First? Get out our uniforms and make sure they are perfect, so we don't call any attention to ourselves. Second, I snuck into the laundry facility and hid one bag of uniforms; it hasn't been logged yet. Once the inspection is done here, I'll sneak one each of our uniforms into the bag and hope it works."

"Genius!" Kotetsu dropped his fist into his open palm. "You sure it's going to work?"

"Got any better ideas?"

"Nope!"

They both retrieved their uniforms.

"I must have one of yours, Kotetsu frowned – I have four here."

Izumo turned around, confused.

"But I'm wearing one, and I have three: all with my name on them."

Kotetsu checked the names on his uniforms – they were all his.

"How?"

"There's more," Izumo swallowed. "The clothes from the old man. They're gone."

They stared at each other for a moment – there was no indication they'd ever lost a uniform, nor that they'd been given civilian clothes to make up for their loss.

"Do…do we say something?" Izumo asked.

"What, and get court-martialed?" Kotetsu snorted. "No thank you. We keep our mouths shut and try to figure this out on our own."

"Why?" Izumo mused.

"So that we don't get court-martialed?"

"No, I mean why borrow our uniforms?"

"You mean steal them?"

"They were returned – that makes it borrowing. But why? What purpose did it serve?"

"Maybe they were done impersonating an officer and were kind enough to not get us hanged?"

"There's more to it than that. You need more than a uniform to impersonate an officer."

Kotetsu froze.

"The other night - how did you get me home, and end up in bed at the same time?"

"What? What are you talking about?"

"You brought me back here… but I swore I saw you already in bed."

"I …I didn't bring you back here," Izumo blinked. "I left with… with the girl. She left to get more wine, and then you showed up, and we came home together."

"Definitely not what happened."

They stared at each other, and Izumo's mouth fell open.

"He had your face – I'd swear to it!"

"Same here," Kotetsu grimaced. "Maybe this person used out uniforms to get in and took the civilian clothes to get out."

"But if this person could fool us – "

"Then they must be very good at what they are doing." He paused a moment before standing. "Well. The good news is that you can now return the stolen laundry – we are going to pass inspection, and whatever happened can't be traced back to us."

Izumo looked uncomfortable.

"We should still probably come clean," he rubbed the back of his neck. "What if that person uses whatever they found out against us?"

"How about we just keep an ear out for anything else happening? Isn't that a good compromise?"

Izumo wavered, but the next yell down their hall curdled their blood and cemented his cooperation.

"Rise and shine, bastards – let's see who's missing their laundry!"

"Anko," he whispered.

Kotetsu held out his hand, and Izumo shook it, silently.

Neither would say a word.

* * *

"Well that was pointless."

Water crashed up onto the deck of the Natrix and took human form – if humans could be said to have glinting eyes and pointed teeth.

"Jugo, the tub ready?"

"Just there."

"Great," he grinned, and he melted into the water with a sigh. "This salt water is hell on a person."

"Since when do you count as a person," a woman sniffed disdainfully from her place at the helm of the small ship.

"Person might be stretching it," he reformed and shrugged, stepping out of the tub of water and accepting the tankard from Jugo's outstretched hand.

The quiet, large man raised his eyebrows. "Nothing?"

"Less than nothing," he grimaced. "Why're we even looking here? I thought the last word of a sighting came from the Northwaters?"

"Because that ship didn't return."

"Another one?" he blinked. "Karin, we hear anything from the higher-ups about this?"

"No," she grimaced. "And no change in our orders either."

"I admit, that I'm all for just doing the work and getting paid," he drummed his fingers on his tankard, "but this is starting to sound a little strange to me. If there are pirates sinking ships, how're we gonna avoid that? And what about the bounty on Merfolk? What's to keep them from tracking my sweet ass?"

"So many things wrong with that statement," Karin grumbled. "For one thing, Suigetsu, no one is going to track your ass, because if they did, they'd risk finding it, and I can tell you no one actually  _wants_  it. For a second thing, if these idiots could track Merfolk, we wouldn't have a job, and for a third thing, our vessel isn't big enough to catch the attention of pirates."

"Still don't like it," he eyed her over the rim of his glass. "Something isn't adding up."

"Since when are you so sensitive," she adjusted her glasses. "Didn't your people pretty much live off of hunting selkies?"

"We hunted them, sure," he shrugged. "But they started disappearing a few years back. Something else was taking them down. There weren't many of us to begin with, but there are fewer now."

"Do your people use magic?"

Suigetsu turned to Jugo, who was quietly cradling a cat in his lap.

"I mean, sure, but not as much as most of the others. We can track it, though."

"In the water," Karin added. "You're all but useless on land."

"So that's why we got you and Jugo," he shrugged carelessly. "Not that you're doing much. I thought you said you sensed a signature out here."

"I did," she frowned. "I  _do_. It just won't stand still."

"Because targets should do that," he rolled his eyes. "Anyway, I'm getting hungry. Let's go back to shore."

"To shore?" Karin arched an eyebrow. "We are literally on a floating buffet for you."

"And you want me to bring you a plate?"

"Ugh, fine," she muttered, setting the course. They docked at the nearly – empty village. Many of the residents were far off shore, fishing the deeper waters for days at a time.

"Ah, so you came back!"

Karin felt her stomach turn. "Oh, no."

"Well hey there, Old Woman!" Suigetsu clapped his hands together greedily. "Smells like you've got the good stuff."

"Always do," she cackled. "Saved you the best of the guts – even managed to leave one of the buckets out in the sun today, just in case you stopped by."

"Man, if you weren't so old and ugly I'd kiss you."

"And if you weren't a toothy shark I'd let you," she retorted. "Go on – it's just in my shack. How about you, two?" she turned over her shoulder to where Jugo and Karin stood upwind.

"N…no thanks," Karin waved her hands in front of her face. "We…uh… just ate."

"Mm-hm, of course you did," she eyed them. "Then I guess you won't bother heading into town – shame though. I heard that Widow was serving up a right fine meal at her hotel tonight."

"Perhaps we should go see," Jugo urged Karin gently.

"Um, yeah. Sure," she began to back away.

"She'll be glad to see you again, Jugo," the crone grinned toothlessly. "Since her boys are always out on the boats, there isn't anyone to help her out. And her neighbor loves when you visit the farm."

"Go on, go on," Suigesu shooed them, rounding the corner with a particularly vile and smelly bucket of dead fish. "I'll watch the boat tonight – you two stay on land."

"You stay off of the boat," Karin pointed at him menacingly. "It took two weeks to get the smell out last time."

"Just stay here," the old woman shrugged, lighting a clay pipe. "I'll go back to my little boat, and you can have the shack to yourself while keeping your craft in sight."

"Fine. Perfect. Wonderful," Karin retreated. "We'll see you in the morning."

"See you!" Suigetsu waved cheerily.

He ate until he was full to bursting, and began to snore soundly. The old woman poked him with a stick, making sure the Night Root had done its job before stealing aboard the ship and searching it. She left no trace of herself, and no scent of person or fish. She read and returned the documents to where she found them, and altered the ship's plotted course by the slightest bit.

"Don't want you to miss your meeting," she grinned, and slipped off of the boat, the sound of Suigetsu's snores bouncing off of the water and reverberating down the shore.

* * *

"I can't believe that," Anko complained, throwing thin knives into a pattern on the wall. "Not a single uniform missing. And here I thought I might get some fun to day."

"Sorry, Anko," Ranka shrugged. "Better luck next time."

"Whatever," she muttered. "Oi – back from watch already?"

"Izumo and Kotetsu are on watch. I just stopped by to get the other two for a perimeter check. Boys. With me."

Two large dogs stood, stretched and trotted over to her side.

"I was sure one of these guys would rat someone out," Anko motioned to the three large dogs. "Did you see Izumo and Kotetsu – they looked like they might be sick."

"Are you surprised?" Ranka scoffed. "Last time they did something stupid you were on their ass for a month."

"That was a good month," she sighed wistfully. "You sure there's nothing on those two, Hana? Seems to me they're about due to do something dumb."

"Sorry," the other woman shrugged, patting the head of the dog nearest to her. "All of their uniforms were in place."

"Oh, well," Anko shrugged. "I'll think of something to torment them."

"I'm heading toward the docks after I do a loop of the barracks. Maybe the boys can pick up something there."

Anko waved her off, and Hana slipped away.

Unnoticed, she slipped into Izumo and Kotetsu's room, and pulled out their uniforms.

"Whoever did it was smart," she murmured. "Put the uniform back through the barrack laundry. Same soap. But these two are different." She held them out to the dogs. "Is this what you smelled?"

One nuzzled her side. "Me, too," she eyed the uniform critically. "It wasn't them, though."

Another of the triplets began to snuff at the garment in her hands, with low whine.

"Where?" She turned the waistband of the trousers inside out and inspected the fabric. "You're right," she breathed, running a finger over the hidden line of stitching, and finding an identical one on an inseem of the shirt. She held the garments out to the dogs. "Memorize this."

Hana quickly and neatly replaced the garments before resuming the perimeter check. When they got in sight of the docks, she tucked something into the eldest brother's collar. "You know where to go. Everyone keep a nose out for our latest find."

Hana had a feeling they weren't going to turn up anything, but as the eldest of the triplets slipped away, following a scent in the wind, she decided it didn't matter.

Something familiar and feral curled her lips.

"I love a good hunt."

* * *

"I didn't expect to see you tonight."

Sasuke glanced at the shimmering figure gliding through the water.

"I had to come," she came to sit beside him, leaving her fin to swish and make ripples. "I have news."

He arched an eyebrow at her, and she extended her hand over the water, stilling the ripples into images. "Look," she breathed. "That is the Garden."

"It's grown," he offered, not quite sure what he should be seeing.

"Your offerings are always made with pure intent," she smiled. But these," she plucked two shimmering reflections from the image, "are not yours."

He took the stems from her, unsure of their significance.

"Has someone else made an offering?" he guessed.

"Look at them, Sasuke."

He furrowed his brows.

"Never cared much about flowers…although these look like the ones Ino used to love, don't they?"

"Cosmos," Hinata smiled. "And that," she pointed to the other stem with the tight cluster of bright orange flowers, "is a fox orchid."

"How can that be," he lifted a single, jet brow. "I've only ever seen those on Evergreen."

"They only grow on Evergreen," Hinata's eyes brimmed with excitement he still could not fathom. "They are tied to the magic of the Guardian Fox."

"Then how did they grow at the shrine?"

"They were planted in another of the Sacred Gardens."

Realization crashed over him.

"Ino planted these – she planted them in a garden inside the barrier!"

"I see Hanabi's hand in this," Hinata agreed, plucking one more image. "This third new flower is a common daffodil, but it was her favorite as a small child. She is the only one that would've thought to try and tend my garden while I was away."

Hope died on Sasuke's heart just as soon as it had flared.

"But our memories aren't intact. What does this all mean to your Wakeself?"

"Very little, I'm afraid," she sighed. "But our friends are clever – they will find a way to reach us."

"You know this is ridiculous, right?" he scoffed. "Why are our memories only contained here? On this plane?"

"I don't know," Hinata admitted. "I suppose because it was the power of the Goddess that protected us. Madara has ways of reading the hearts of others. If our true hearts are only in our dreams, perhaps we are safe."

"He can Dream Walk," Sasuke grimaced. "I've sensed him trying to read my thoughts many times. It is different than this," he motioned between them, "but he is trying to read our minds. He is trying to find you. He wants  _me_  to find you. He wants the Sight."

"You can't let that happen," she shook her head. "You have to promise me – if Madara got hold of the Sight, he could be unstoppable."

"I won't let him get the Sight…but I wouldn't mind finding you," he bumped his shoulder against hers.

"I'd like you to as well," she gave him a small smile, "but we still don't know Madara's true motivations. As long as we don't interact in the Waking World, our secret should be safe; we can continue to warn each other."

"Hinata…" he ventured cautiously. "It…it might be time." He hurried on before she could object. "He's already commissioning me to find you; that means he is out of options. If we did find each other in the Waking World, we could use the Sight together. We could see what Madara is planning – we might even be able to see beyond the barrier to the others."

She worried her lip, and he continued.

"The disappearances in the Northlands, the pirates in our waters, his orders to me to find you – they are all connected, Hinata; I'm sure of it. Whatever Madera is planning, it is coming soon."

Hinata looked up at the black of the night sky, her eyes luminous in their reflected light. "His power waxes and wanes with the moon – moreso than most magics. If we are going to attempt anything, it has to be when the moon hangs dark in the sky."

"Then…you agree?"

"I don't know if I agree," she gave a small laugh, "but I can't fault your logic. And I trust you, Sasuke."

Something passed over his eyes.

"I never meant for you to be alone, Hinata," he dug his fingers into the pebbled grain of the shore. "You've lost so much."

"No," she put a gentle hand over his. "Nothing is lost. Not yet, Sasuke."

He wound his fingers between her pale, beautifully tapered ones, bringing the back of her hand to his lips.

"I am sorry," he murmured against her skin. "I wasn't strong enough back then."

"We were children," she leaned her head on his shoulder. "We both did the best that we could."

"I  _will_  remember, Hinata," he studied her hand in his. "I will find a way to stop Madara. I will make this right."

" ** _We_**  will, Sasuke," she looked up at him then, her pale eyes – gentle as a moonbeam – studying his own. "We've made it this long, haven't we?"

"Maybe it's just because it took you that long to get over that blond idiot," the corners of his mouth tipped up ever so slightly.

"Ah, so Neji was right," she nudged his shoulder. "You were jealous after all."

"I can't believe that cold-fish of a cousin of yours would know anything about something as warm-blooded as jealousy," Sasuke snorted. "Does he even have emotions?"

"You'd be surprised," Hinata smiled.

"Hn," he palmed a flat stone in his free hand and skipped it across the waters, scattering he reflection of stars. "When I wake, I will begin searching for you."

"I'm quite good at hiding," she teased. "But I'm never far from your side. You'll find me."

She chanced a glance at the night sky of the dreamscape - the same one they'd been meeting under since they were children – and shivered.

"It will end soon."

He draped something warm around her and pulled her into his side.

"We'll stay as long as we can," he murmured into her temple, letting her nestle against him. "Remember," he tucked her hair behind her ear, letting his fingers trail along her cheek and under her chin to tip her face toward his. Even in their dreams, her eyes took his breath away – much as they had when they were children, and he tried to pretend he wasn't annoyed by her attentions to Naruto. "Remember," he repeated softly, "if Madara is asking me to look for you, he's asked others to do the same. Promise me you won't let them find you."

"I don't have to," her eyes glistened with moonlight, and she marveled at the depths hidden in the night skies of his gaze as the distance between them dwindled to something infinitesimal. "We will find each other," her breath ghosted against his lips. "I believe in you."

"In us," he corrected.

"In us."

The space for words disappeared between them, leaving them to cling to each other in the promise of silence, until the dream faded to black.

* * *

_* In keeping with the feel of this AU,_ _I am using English renderings of the Japanese names: Akatsuki is Daybreak. Instead of calling Jugo/Karin/Suigetsu's ship 'Hebi' which translates as 'snake or serpent,' I named it Natrix: it means 'water snake,' and the Natrix natrix is the genus/species name for the Grass Snake – one of three native to England (the adder and smooth snake are the other two) – a strong swimmer that lives near water. Also, it appealed to me, since the Oto gang pretended to be from the land of Grass… that kind of tie in amuses me. I was going to name the ship the Black Adder…. Because who doesn't love Rowan Atkinson?! But I resisted…._

_* Although this is not truly set in the UK, I couldn't resist allowing the language to parallel the story. Evergreen is obviously based on Ireland, and the members of the Resistance are on an island outside of the barrier separating Evergreen from Madara's Kingdom. That island was inspired by the Isle of Man, and images of Port St. Mary. Choji's pub is the Féileacán: Gaelic for 'butterfly.' The fox orchid is my own creation, but Ireland does have several endemic species, including the Irish marsh orchid. (and daffodils happen to be one of my very favorites; that is as close to self-insert as I get. That and people being snarky.)_

*  _Thank you for your patience and kindness, friends! Lots more to come!_


	4. Loyalty

_Another long one! I'm kinda blowing my 'keep updates around 3K-5K' limit out of the water...you forgive me, right? So many incarnations of this one, friends. So. Many._

* * *

**Between the Devil and the Deep**  
 *****  
 *****  
 *****  
 **Chapter Four**  
Loyalty  


* * *

Hinata sat in the shrine garden, human legs tucked beneath her as she hummed and tended the flowers. Sasuke had not been abroad as much of late, preferring to make short trips to local ports, either by land or in one of the smaller ships. The last port he visited had been in a small town, notable only for the large library overlooking the sea. The morning he arrived, he disappeared inside and not returned until the sun was sinking below the water. He'd taken short breaks on one of the many balconies, stepping out to gaze across the waters before returning to his search, but had otherwise been beyond plain sight.

Luckily, there was precious little that dwelled beyond her extended sight.

"And where did you come from?" she asked, noticing the brightly colored daffodil that glowed under her attention. "Perhaps another offering," she mused. Shrine gardens could be connected to multiple offering points, after all – even to another garden. She'd heard tale that there were some tended by Land-Walkers; that the Queen herself had a garden for intentions and offerings. Perhaps someone had found and tended one of the old gardens without knowing what it was? It was the strange, clustered orchid next to the cosmos that snagged her attention. She reached tentative fingers for the bloom when something called out to her. She paused, fingers hovering above the flower as she listened carefully.

It was the water.

She turned and followed the tiny stream that nourished the garden to where it met the sea. She knelt to trail her fingers over the water, watching her own reflection distort and fragment.

"Show me."

It was no longer foreign to see the tendrils of silver flow from her fingers and swirl in the water before shimmering into images she sometimes recognized, and sometimes did not. The images unraveled and spun across the surface, only to scatter and overlay with one another.

Ships docked peacefully in the Northlands, where snow could fall even in the summer. A lone fishing boat not far from the rocky shores of the old castle. Fireflies drifting over the rolling hills and streams of the Southwest. Sharp, white cliffs to the East, and in the distance, the outline of the abandoned Westland. Fragments of visions drifted and bumped one another, occasionally overlapping in a shimmering transparency.

Several images drifted toward the middle: a ship with odd, angular sails, and only one visible sailor. Another ship crewed by three sailors – a large, hulking man, a woman with bright red hair and glasses, and a white-haired man. One of the King's ships. A ship flying the flag of the Red Cloud. A man entirely in green, meditating in a dark cell. A ship hidden in the mists, just out of view. A fox sleeping in a garden with the sound of rushing water nearby.

Hinata frowned at the water.

"I don't understand."

The edges of the visions converged at the center of the rippling water, layering to form a new image, like puzzle pieces dropping into place.

Children.

Dirty. Ragged. Chained.

Stomping through the water and up a gangplank to be shoved into the belly of a ship.

Hinata's eyes widened in alarm – the ship was not terribly far away; she needed to find and alert Sasuke.

She needed to use the Sight.

She whispered the ancient word that she was certain she had learned before she knew her own name.

"Byakugan."

Carefully, she followed her own familiar path to the castle, and to his quarters. She had learned some years ago that Sasuke was a creature of habit. She first checked the chairs by his desk and in his bedroom. Since none of them had clothes neatly draped over the back of them, she was safe to scan his rooms without fear of being intrusive. (That particular lesson had made her blush for a week straight, and she didn't use the Sight toward land for several weeks thereafter.)

There had once been women's clothes on the chairs, and she hadn't understood their purpose there. Both she and Sasuke discovered the woman on his bed with no little measure of surprise. Sasuke had asked her to leave. When she refused, he demanded that she leave. When she refused, he gathered her things, and dropped them in the hall. He told her she had three minutes before the guards arrived, and he left.

That might have made Hinata laugh – but she quickly felt sorry for the poor woman, as she must have been mortally embarrassed.

That same woman tried to kill Sasuke the next week – and it had not been a retaliatory act. It had apparently been her objective all along.

Sasuke spared her life, but she swallowed some concoction and was dead before the guards arrived.

They never knew who she was, who sent her, or what her objective (other than killing Sasuke) had been.

Hinata decided her own modesty and sensibilities had to be second to watching out for him, so she regularly scanned as she could.

His crew swore that Sasuke had a sixth sense for the sea, and that the Goddess herself protected him.

Hinata counted herself lucky that Sasuke possessed a preternatural intuition that far surpassed luck or skill, and swore that she'd protect him as best she could, for as long as the Goddess would allow it.

She had once sent several gulls to flock around a man following Sasuke – and in his confusion, he dropped the weapons he had been carrying. She had sighted boats following covertly, but out of sight, and had whispered warnings to drift on the sea spray and reach him in time. She alerted him to oncoming storms, hidden rocks, and rogue waves, often correcting courses that might have led him into the territory of some of the greater sea beasts, or otherwise hostile waters.

He'd heard and heeded her warnings every time, as if she had delivered her message in person.

Sasuke Uchiha was a Child of the Sea as much as she was, even if he did not come from her clan. She had briefly wondered if he was one of the changeling creatures, or perhaps descended from one – but she dismissed those theories as impossible. The name 'Uchiha' was old and tasted familiar on her tongue, even if she could recall no particulars.

When she found him, he was not in the castle; he was at the far end of the harbor, boarding one of his ships. Thanking the Goddess for this small bit of luck, she dove into the water, her tail restored before she was fully immersed. With no time to lose, she hurried to his side, counting on the wind and waves to bear her message to him in time.

* * *

Sasuke couldn't decide if his restlessness was due to the word of pirates in the waters and no mission to directly pursue them, or because he needed a break from reading cramped, ancient writings about the Children of the Sea.

Either way, he couldn't spend even one more day on land. Although he welcomed the solidity and raw power of the  _Serpent_  under his feet, today his being craved the nimble dexterity of the  _Quicksilver._  It wasn't difficult to arrange to take the crew out for patrol and exercises; he'd sent word yesterday morning, and the crew met him in perfect order while the day was still young.

Sasuke relished the warmth of the sun on his skin, as the  _Quicksilver_ cut a white line through the glistening water, her sails full of a strong wind. In his mind's eye, he could see the long-familiar maps, allowing his photographic memory to overlay the image with his current position.

The harbor had long disappeared behind them when the first push came.

It was subtle – he could feel the resistance in the wheel, and then it was gone. He continued on his course, and the tug returned. Two more times, and then a particularly strong shove from a wave forced him to jerk the wheel hard to port.

"Alright, My Lady," he murmured. "I hear you."

He closed his eyes and breathed in the sea and the air. He felt himself root through his ship to the ocean herself, and listened.

When he opened his eyes, he corrected his trajectory, and this time was met with no objection.

"Captain?" the First Mate came forward. "Forgive me, but are we changing course?"

"We are," he said with a glance at the sky. "It appears we have been given a new assignment."

"Has there been word from port?"

"Quite the opposite," Sasuke smirked. "Make sure the men are ready; I sense trouble ahead."

The First Mate left to carry out his orders, having long ago learned that the Captain was rarely if ever mistaken when he decided to change course.

Sasuke felt the small thrill at the base of his spine.

"Where are you taking me, I wonder," he murmured, navigating without a thought for why he sailed where he was sailing. Not one to question the sea, that was the last he spoke until word came down from the crow's nest.

The red-on-black flag of Daybreak had been spotted.

With a glint in his eyes, Sasuke went in pursuit.

* * *

Commodore Shimura stood on the deck of the  _Dagger_ , overseeing the aftermath of the battle. The attacking ship had fled upon seeing the  _Quicksilver_  approach, but not before killing multiple members of the  _Dagger's_ crew and dumping the children into the water to be rescued and secure their escape.

The Admiral of the Fleet himself was now onboard while several of his crew assisted with the children. The next in line to the throne had a word with one of his men before approaching the Commodore and requesting a more private place to speak. He directed the Admiral to the Captain's quarters, and offered him the seat behind the large desk, but the younger man declined. The Commodore waited for the Admiral to take a seat before doing so himself, leaning his cane against his chair.

"Dirty business, this," he shook his head sadly. "I can't thank you enough for your assistance, Admiral."

"And I am sorry for your loss, Commodore Shimura. I understand your First Mate is among the dead."

"Yes," he sighed. "First Lieutenant Shin was a good man. Too good of a man to be brought down by pirates."

"Does he have any family?"

"Mm...A...brother, I think," he rubbed his chin.

"See to it that he is informed that his brother passed bravely in the name of the Crown, at whose expense he shall be given a proper burial."

"I thank you for this honor on his behalf."

"I would like to see the crew's roster, and orders."

"Certainly," he pulled open one drawer, and then another before finding the documents.

"Thank you," The Admiral accepted the files, and scanned them thoroughly. "There were others lost. Would you do me the kindness of making a list?"

"I will," he pulled out paper and pulled the quill and ink closer to begin to write.

When things had been completed to his satisfaction, the Admiral returned the documents and said. "That only leaves the matter of the children."

"You need not worry about that, Admiral. Arrangements have already been made."

"Ah. And who made these arrangements?"

"I did, sir, per the protocol we've put in place in these troubled times."

"Remind me," he folded his hands, "about this protocol?"

"We bring the children into the care of the State until we can locate and return them to their families. In the event no family is found, they become wards of the State until such a time they are adopted or become of age." He gave a shrug. "The king has been most generous with the resources allocated toward the children of our Kingdom."

"And where will you take them?"

"There is a community not far from here, comprised almost entirely by those that grew under the State's care. Many now have their own families and help with the orphanage. The orphanage itself owns a farm, and is self-sustaining. I shall bring the children there."

"That will do…. after we bring the children to the Capital."

"The Capital?" the Commodore repeated. "Whatever for?"

"To be given medical attention while you return with me to report to the King. This grave of a threat cannot be overlooked, and deserves our immediate attention. When we have finished with the King, I shall be sure that you and the crew are well taken care of."

Commodore Shimura preened. "Very good, Sir. And what of the crew of the  _Natrix_? They did attempt to help us rescue the children, but I am not wholly convinced they are on the right side of the law. We thought it prudent to take them captive."

"I just received word via messenger hawk not five minutes before I approached you. It appears that my Uncle was made aware of the crew of the  _Natrix_  before today, and had been investigating."

"And what did he discover?"

"That the crew is comprised of accomplished hunters, and had been sent to find magical creatures - particularly Merfolk."

"Does the King think this was part of the efforts against the throne?"

"Far from it," Sasuke scoffed. "Rather, it appears to be the result of an aging nobleman's misguided belief about the ability of the Merfolk to restore youth and virility. His motivations were selfish, but innocuous, and despite his misinformed endeavors, he assembled a competent team. Wisely, he relinquished their contract to the throne."

"I should say so," Shimura chuckled.

"The King also bids us to make a hasty return. Several of my crew will remain on board the  _Dagger_ , as your numbers were diminished in the battle. The crew from the  _Natrix_  will remain on the Quicksilver, and their ship will be sailed back by my First Mate and a skeleton crew."

The Admiral stood, and the Commodore followed.

"We shall see you at the Capital."

"Very good, Admiral."

Once they set sail in the wake of the  _Quicksilver_ , he returned to his quarters and called for his officers.

"I want those trackers," he told them. "When they are released, you will fetch them to me. Are there any left on board that could compromise my objectives?"

"No," one of the men shook his head. "We've altered their memories; as far as they know you were captaining the ship and Shin was the First Mate. They will have no recollection of the  _Fortitude_."

"And did we buy the  _Fortitiude_  enough time to flee? Has it been identified?"

"No, sir," he shook his head. "It will take an alternate route back to the harbor and arrive by dawn.

"We are fortunate to have pirates in these waters," he chuckled darkly. "They are an excellent cover for our operations, and have allowed our numbers to grow significantly. Once the children are released from their health inspection, we will transport them to the Farm. Wipe their memories and begin their training at once."

"Yes, sir."

"It is unfortunate that Shin became so suspicious," he sighed. "He was a good sailor. If only he hadn't started asking so many questions, I could be on the  _Fortitude_  right now with our new crop. Send word to Sai," he leaned back in his chair. "Let him know his brother fell in the line of duty."

Once he dismissed his men, Commodore Danzo Shimura poured himself a congratulatory glass of brandy. The trackers might've seen too much, but he was certain that he could either sway the opinions of those around them, or alter their memories. He couldn't be bothered with such trifling details when he was so close to his goals. The attacks on the King's people had made it easy to pluck the children away, and to put them through his own rigorous training. He speculated he would have a formidable force in a few years; certainly by the time the little Admiral was able to take the crown. And once he did – Danzo and his army would pluck it away from him.

And if the trackers did manage to find a Child of the Sea to help him ascend to the throne?

Then nothing could stop him

But one way or another… Danzo Shimura would be King.

* * *

"Hello?" Suigetsu called down the hall of the brig. "Hellooooo-ooooooo?" He heaved a sigh and leaned against the wall. "Perfect. Juuuust perfect. This is all your fault," he glowered at Karin.

"My fault?!" she gaped at him in complete disbelief. "How in the world is this my fault?"

"These are the coordinates exactly," Suigetsu mimicked her in an unflatteringly high and screechy voice, pushing imaginary glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"Those were the coordinates," she hissed. "Our reports showed that the only ships in those waters were supposed to be civilian fishing vessels. How was I supposed to know we'd encounter a ship chock-full of abducted children?"

"She couldn't have known," Jugo offered. "None of us could."

"Well, great," Suigetsu muttered. "Because that is a whole bunch of comfort as we sit in the brig of a King's ship, because when we saw a ship full of brats, did we mind our own business? Nooo… we had to follow it. We had to get  _involved_. And what did the boss say when he hired us? 'Find the Folk, and stay out of trouble.' Literally, that was it. So now? You think anyone's going to come and bail us out?"

"They aren't."

At the sound of the authoritative voice, Karin scrambled to her feet, Jugo glanced up, and Suigetsu jerked his head around in surprise.

"Well lookie here," his face split into a narrow-eyed, shark-toothed grin. "They sent the Captain down to chat."

Karin's eyes were wide, and she sputtered to speak.

"Oh, calm down, Karin," Suigetsu rolled his eyes. "He's not that pretty."

Karin let out a squeak of frustrated mortification, but it was Jugo who very quietly dipped his head and offered. "Admiral. It is an honor."

Sasuke held his gaze while Karin's voice strangled into silence and her cheeks flamed red. Suigetsu got up to his feet, lazily.

"The Admiral, huh?" he leaned against the grided bars of the door to his cell. "What brings you down to our luxury accommodations?"

"What was the purpose of your vessel?"

"We're looking for Mer people," Suigetsu said, bored, while Karin's eyes grew even rounder.

"I have intelligence that proves enemies of the King are actively seeking out Children of the Sea."

"Can't prove that by us," Suigetsu rubbed his chin. "We were just asked to search, and report - and catch anyone that we could."

"And who was your Master?"

"Eh," he shrugged. "Master is a bit much. More like 'Backer.' And the guy's name was Orochimaru. He was kinda obsessed with being young and maybe he dabbles in freaky experiments and dark magics, but he never mentioned anything about hating the King."

"Interesting," he said coolly. "And why the three of you?"

"We're all trackers. I'm the only water native, though; not many of my kind left. The other two are more like all-purpose magic detectors, and were brought on board in case any of the critters got onto land and needed to be tracked down," he shrugged again. "Honestly? They're not that great. My kind is way more in demand," he smiled slyly.

"Please," Karin scoffed. "Nobody wanted your kind when there was a ton of you left," She squared her shoulders and looked to the Admiral and stated. "I have our paperwork."

"I already went through it," he returned. "The  _Natrix_  has been inspected from stem to stern; there isn't anything those documents could tell me about you that I don't already know."

"They speak the truth," Jugo remained seated, his fingers laced loosely together. "We have caused no harm."

"And yet you were given information about our ships," the Admiral quirked an eyebrow. "You had word of other sightings and of pirates. Where does this information come from?"

"Beats me," Suigetsu put his hands behind his head. "All I know is that the information was consistently good, and the money was better. Kinda all I cared about, you know? Besides, it's not like we had a dog in today's fight - although I'd take a real careful look at your minions if I were you. Especially that Danzo guy."

"You do realize that you are speaking of a Commodore in the King's Navy?"

"And do you realize why we're here right now?" he gestured to the surrounding cell. "It's because we saw a literal boat-load of kids being hauled away and decided to go all noble and follow the ship. And guess what? That ship wasn't flying any pirate colors, friend. It was one of  _your_  ships. Danzo let us help locate and rescue the little brats, and then locked us up - even though I'm pretty sure he didn't realize we were on to him."

The Admiral held his gaze steadily.

"Commodore Shimura reports that the  _Dagger_  was set upon by pirates with a ship-full of captured children. In the ensuing battle, they killed his First Mate as well as several other crew members. In an attempt to escape, they dumped the children and sailed away."

"Yeah," he shook his head. "No."

"That isn't what happened," Karin blinked. "We saw the ship with the children – it hailed the  _Dagger._  Honestly, I think they planned on sinking it… but at the last moment saw your ship approaching. They raised the flag of the Red Cloud, dumped the children, and sailed away."

"And I am supposed to believe this?"

"It is the truth," Jugo said calmly, fingers still laced and loose. "Karin sensed the children, and we followed, unnoticed. There was magic preventing us from making out the ship clearly, but it didn't take animals into account. The gulls told me what they saw. Your Commodore Shimura was captaining the other ship. He boarded the  _Dagger_ , murdered the Captain - who he later claimed was the First Mate - and sent his ship away. I have several gulls following it, just in case."

"And what was the name of that ship?"

"The  _Fortitude_."

"Hm," the Admiral considered them. "We shall see."

With one, last, penetrating look at all of them, he turned on his heel.

Karin let out her breath. "You idiot," she hissed at Suigetsu. "Why were you trying to pick a fight with him? Do you even know who that is? Which Admiral?"

"Does it matter?"

"Of course it matters!" she said as plosive and as loudly as she dared. "That's the last of the Uchiha – that's the Admiral of the Fleet!"

"So?" he leaned against the wall again. "It doesn't make us any more or less fucked. Once that Danzo guy knows we're on to him he'll come after us. If fancy-pants back there thinks you aren't any use to them, he'll let you go before that Danzo can put his wrinkly hands on the two of you. They might hang on to me because I'm a water-babe, but humans consistently underestimate our kind. I'll be able to escape."

Karin blinked.

"Is that what you were trying to do? To save us by making yourself an ass?"

"Easier for one person to escape than three," he scoffed. "Especially when that one isn't strictly a person."

"Let's see what the Admiral has to say."

They both stopped and looked at Jugo.

"You serious?" Suigetsu's eyebrows disappeared under the jagged line of hair across his forehead. "Jugo, you can easily bust out of here and take Karin with you. We can meet up somewhere else, find a fish-chick, turn her over to the old snake man, get our money and get on with our lives. You know. Lives. The things we have now that we won't have if we stick around here with Commodore Creepyknickers and Admiral Smirkyface."

"No," Jugo shook his head. "If he wanted us dead, we would be dead already. And you can't escape him. Not that one."

Karin's voice was small.

"Are you sure?"

Jugo gave a single nod.

"Let's hear what he has to say."

"You mean other than 'hey, great meeting you, have a nice death?'"

"He'll come back," Jugo said firmly. "And then we will listen."

With that, he settled into a meditative pose, and became still.

"Why does he always do that when I have questions?" Suigetsu muttered.

Karin, however, was watching Jugo carefully. He was a quiet person, and he rarely spoke, but when he spoke with the certainty she'd just heard, he was even more rarely wrong.

"Whatever," Suigetsu yawned widely and flopped on a narrow cot. "I'm getting some shut-eye just in case. Don't spend the next few hours making yourself crazy, Karin. Get some rest."

And with that, she was the last crew member of the Natrix let awake.

Karin settled into a meditative pose, and breathed deeply, and focused on expanding her senses. When they got to port, they would be ready.

* * *

She moved silently through the harbor, checking the boats. When she was certain she'd found the correct one – docked farther out in the deeper waters - she waited until the hour was late and the moon was hidden to begin her work. Silently, she made her way onboard, unheard and unseen.

According to the copies of the documents she'd "procured" while impersonating officers, this ship's records were completely fabricated. It was little better than a pirate ship, and the crew was due to come aboard in the morning, to set out for and yet another village that would disappear, and whose people would be sent to the mines and the children sold.

She'd teased apart enough of the records to know this was the right ship, yet there was something about the vessel itself that didn't feel right to her. There was an energy skittering along her carefully concealed tattoo that put her on her guard, and her hand had no sooner settled against the hilt of her sword when she registered the cold press of metal against her neck.

"I wondered if you would join us."

She immediately ducked away and brought her own sword up to parry the one pointed toward her, suddenly noting she was very much not alone.

"You're quite surrounded," her opponent held her gaze. "I strongly advise against doing anything rash."

She arched an eyebrow at him, wondering if stealing aboard an enemy ship already counted as "rash."

"Here," he handed his sword, hilt first to the person nearest him. "I would like to speak to our guest alone."

The man grinned, his teeth pointed and sharp.

She glared at him.

"I have nothing to say to one who counts a Demon Shark as an ally."

"We're hardly allies," the sharkman snorted. "More like bedfellows of war. But you are safe from me for now, girl. As long as you follow the Captain and do as he says."

The implication hung heavily in the air between them: "If you do not do as he says, I am your enemy."

She met the Captain's still-water calm gaze with her own carefully banked tempests, and lowered her sword. The sharkman reached for her weapon, but she flung her arm to the side, there was a glitter of moonlight, and a splash.

The sharkman arched an eyebrow. "You are a strange one."

"Better to lose a blade to the sea than to a shark."

He narrowed his eyes at her. "Mind yourself and do what the Captain says, little girl."

She followed the Captain without another word, mentally tabulating all of the ways she fully intended not to do what anyone said, starting with activating the series of explosions she'd already planted on the bottom of the ship.

The Captain took a seat behind his desk, and the door closed behind her.

"Won't you have a seat?"

"I'll stay standing, thanks."

"As you wish," he said, palms up.. "You have been most clever, you know. My insider at the barracks had quite the time tracking you. She never did catch up with you, but she did send some helpful information my way," he held up the small roll of parchment. "And so you know, those two soldiers whose uniforms you 'borrowed' did not face any charges – as I am sure you intended."

She shook her head.

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

"I think you do," he folded his hands on the desk. "I think you have been following and sabotaging Madara's ships. I think you have been freeing his captives. I think you derailed a tracking team and followed the Admiral. I even think you have come across rebels and helped them. You are a threat to all who sail under Madara's flag. You," he said simply. "Are a pirate."

"Interesting," she crossed her arms. "From what I can tell you and all who fly under the Red Cloud are little better than pirates. Moreover, your orders come directly from Madara."

"I suspect my particular approach is quite different than the others sailing under the Red Cloud."

"Your ship is slated to carry a crew and murder a village," she held his gaze unwaveringly. "Sounds like the same approach."

"Correction," he leaned back in his chair. "The Mayfly – the ship that should have been here - was selected for that task. Sadly, the ship didn't dock in time, and the crew never did show up. It's a pity; that kind of thing sets schedules back by weeks – even months." He pulled a drawstring bag out, and tapped the contents on the table. "Do you know what those are?"

She felt the clench in her gut, but did not otherwise react to the scattering of stones and amulets and charms and talismans.

"Isn't it cliché for pirates to have a thing for trinkets?"

"It might be," he shrugged. "But these, as I am certain you well know, aren't trinkets. These," he picked up one of the amulets, "are used both to ward off and attract creatures believed to live in the sea. This one," he held it between thumb and forefinger, "was good for finding and avoiding kelpies – or capturing them, should you feel particularly brave."

"You mean suicidal?"

"They had a rather fearsome reputation," he agreed. "Sharks teeth – good for avoiding Kisame out there, but do you know what these are?" he pushed several flat things toward her.

She kept her arms crossed, hiding the clench of her fists.

"No."

"Scales. Mermaid scales."

"So, you are part of the dogs Madara has sniffing around for Merfolk?"

His smile was small and amused.

"I have a friend that would take offense to that. Those scales won't work, anyway."

"Unsurprising," she retorted. "The legend says they only work if the mermaid granting the scale is still alive."

"Ah, but I suspect this one is still alive; alive and being held captive."

She narrowed her eyes.

"By whom."

"By Madara, of course."

"So Madara has a mermaid in captivity, and yet is spending countless hours trying to find a mermaid?" She asked, acidly. "Precisely by what metric were you deemed as capable to be a Captain?"

"This isn't the mermaid he is looking for," he ignored her insult.

"Then he is out of luck. There are no mermaids left in these waters. No magical creatures are."

"I think you know otherwise," he narrowed his eyes at her. "I think you know and you have seen others."

"You think wrong."

"I think not, little Changeling. It was you that tricked the soldiers so that you could take their uniforms. It was you that snuck into the barracks when you were done using them, to return the uniforms and retrieve the clothes you'd hidden. You'd even sewn in a protective thread to prevent their uniforms from retaining any suspicious magics or scents. It has been you disguised as the old fishmonger, and risking getting close to the trackers on the  _Natrix_  – and directed them toward one of Madara's ships, cleverly enough, where they exposed Commodore Danzo Shimura, who is now currently stripped of his ranks and in jail. His organization is being picked apart, and the children are being freed, and I believe you were behind the secret records that made their way to the Admiral of the Fleet. But those children weren't the first that you freed – It was also you that freed the children later collected by the Rebels and taken to safety."

"Not bad," she eyed him with a begrudging respect. "And nice to hear that Danzo finally got what he deserved. Although you aren't completely correct about the records. That was Shin's doing. He sent them to his brother along with his concerns. After his suspiciously timed death, Sai went to the Admiral, and was one of the final proverbial nails in what I hope is Danzo's literal coffin. I actually redirected the Natrix to be intercepted by the  _Dagger._  It took some work, but the false report I made sure got to her Captain would've made the few things I planted on their ship just suspicious enough to warrant a second look, putting their little gang out of commission for a while. Now for the important question: 'How well can you swim?'"

He arched an eyebrow.

"Quite well."

"I should hope so," she glanced at the clock on his desk. "Because I set off a trigger several moments ago. In about three minutes, this ship will be nothing more than kindling."

"That is a shame. This is a nice ship."

"I had considered usurping it," she admitted, "but I prefer my own vessel. If you'll excuse me, I really must be going," she flicked her wrist, and a sword appeared in her hand.

"Ah," his eyes traced the weapon appreciatively. "So, you didn't throw it overboard after all. Threw something else then? And re-sealed your weapon?"

"I take it back," she grinned wickedly. "You might have some acumen as a pirate after all. Enjoy your swim."

He leaned back I his chair and considered her.

"Well met, little Changeling. You will do nicely."

He quietly placed something on the desk – next to her sword.

"What?" she looked at her hands, now empty.

"Sorry about that," he offered a small smile. "I needed time to make sure that these," he placed a stack of exploding tags on the desk next to her sword, "didn't become a problem."

Her breath caught as she realized his eyes were no longer black – they glowed a bright crimson.

"U…Uchiha!" she backed away, reaching for another weapon.

"Didn't I tell you she was something?"

She whirled to point a dagger at the neck of the man behind her, eyes narrowed, jaw tight.

"It's alright little lotus," he shifted a long toothpick in his mouth. "You are safe here."

Her eyes widened, but she held her daggers in place. "Genma?"

He gave a single nod.

"No," she held her stance. "It's a trick. I know they took Gai, and they took Lee – they must've taken you as well."

"Lee is safe," Genma held her eyes steadily. "He's already back at the Sanctuary. Gai, however – he is still in need of a rescue."

"Fine," she sneered. "I'll go get him as soon as I blow the rest of you up."

Genma looked past her to the Captain.

"Told you she wasn't going to believe me."

"You did at that," the Captain conceeded, his eyes no longer red.

"Here," Genma placed a thin flat of parchment on the Captain's desk before stepping back. "See for yourself."

She narrowed her eyes at him.

"If you are Genma," she put both daggers in one hand, and reached for the parchment with the other, "then you know I don't need both hands to kill you."

She hovered one hand over the long-dried ink while keeping her eyes on her opponents. It wasn't until something brushed against her palm that she chanced a glance down, only to find a gentle crocus blooming against her skin.

Her eyes went wide as the flower stood small but proud.

"Lee," she whispered.

"The first crocus of Spring," Genma nodded. "He said you'd know it was him."

"Then… then it is really you?" she eyed Genma – daggers still at the ready.

Genma nodded.

"But you," she turned to the Captain. "You are an Uchiha - that makes Madara your kin. How can we trust you against your own blood?"

"Madara is holding my brother, and our kingdom captive," The Captain said, jaw set. "That is all you need know."

"Your brother?" her eyes went wide. "Where is he? Can he be rescued?"

"If only it were that easy," he gave a rueful smirk. "My brother is Uchiha Sasuke. Admiral of the Fleet."

"The Admiral," she breathed. "Then you must be Itachi."

He nodded.

"I am. And I am in need of your help."

"To free your brother?"

"To defeat Madara. Only then will Sasuke – and the rest of us - be free."

"I might be persuaded," she tucked one of her daggers away.

"Would knowing our new course is set to intercept the ship transporting your mentor to Madara be incentive enough?" he offered dryly.

"It might," her grin was wicked. "Provided I get a hand in freeing him."

Amusement tugged at Itachi's lips.

"I believe that can be arranged. So," he stood. "May I count on your sword?"

"You can count on more than that," a sly grin slid across her full lips. "And I have plenty more to offer."

"I ask you to pledge all but your name," he said gravely, "as I know that has the power to hold a Changeling. I have no interest in taking your freedom, but I am very interested in having you as an ally."

"Then you can call me what Lee calls me," she nodded. "Tenten."

"Very well, Tenten. Welcome. Genma, please take our newest member back to her ship and join us at the coordinates I have given you. And here," he handed her a thick, folded square of cloth. "Congratulations, Captain," his lips curled into a full smirk "Tomorrow you sail under the true flag of Daybreak – the one that will fly above Madara's."

"I look forward to that," she accepted the flag. "Oh, and here," she tossed him a bundle of blue string. "Better tie up those explosive tags. They're still liable to go off. And you are missing two of them."

"Good to know," he inclined his head slowly.

Genma waited until they were back on her ship to ask: "And how many tags were missing?"

"Five," she grinned wickedly. "But I won't activate any of them as long as we serve each other well."

Genma reached over and ruffled her hair.

"That's my girl."

* * *

Kakashi was accustomed to the roll of the deck under his feet, and paid it no mind. Several of his passengers, however, were looking more than a little green.

"Here," he tapped the map on the table between them. "This mining camp is our target. We've received word that Madara intends to shut this one down, but there's been no word about relocating the miners. He has arranged for a select handful of prisoners to be transported back to the kingdom, but the rest…"

"He's going to collapse the mine," Ino said, her eyes glinting steel. "With the workers inside."

"Correct."

"But we're not letting that happen," Naruto met his eyes. "Right?"

"No," Kakashi shook his head. "We aren't. The good thing is, the ship is leaving the mine a day or so ahead of the scheduled collapse. We are going to allow the ship to depart. My team will intercept it here," he pointed to the map, "two days after departure, when it is too far out to receive a distress signal from the mine. Shikamaru's team will infiltrate on land, and interrupt the collapse of the mines. Once we get everyone out, we will allow the mine to collapse to divert suspicion."

"Sounds easy enough," Naruto said, glancing at the others.

"It always is, in theory," Kakashi crossed his arms. "But if Madara wants these prisoners, then whoever is transporting them will be formidable opponents. Our goal is to make the attack look unrelated, but to allow survivors to report back about pirates. Meanwhile, if we play our cards right, there will be no reason to suspect that there was ever an attack at the mine, as the collapse will appear to have gone according to plan."

"How are we splitting up?" Sakura asked.

"You, Naruto, Kiba, Chōji with me," Shikamaru ticked their names off on his fingers. "Ino will stay on board to relay information for us all. Shino is joining with Kakashi's crew, and Neji is going to remain as a scout."

Several of them nodded.

"And we think this will bring Teme out?" Naruto met Kakashi's eyes with that same tenacious hopefulness he'd had as a child.

"If we make Madara angry enough, he will send someone," Kakashi confirmed. "This level of an attack… we are hoping to get word to the Admiral. Either way, we will be leaving a trail for them to track."

Naruto gave a single nod. "And when do we strike?"

"When the moon is black," Ino said firmly. "That is when I sense the least power from Madara."

"Several days," Shikamaru added. "So here is what we need to do in the mean time…"

Naruto's eyes grew sharp and focused, and Kakashi hid his smile.

_"You've really grown up, haven't you Naruto?"_

* * *

Deep below the earth, in a room untouched by starshine, he waited.

He sat hunched and hobbled on the stone bench; twisted, wrinkled hands one atop the other on the head of his cane.

And he waited.

He waited for that familiar pull in the marrow of his bones that told him the moon was at her zenith. In the pinnacle of that journey, he pushed on his cane to stand, bones and joints protesting every movement as he ran withered hands and rheumy eyes over the bundle hanging nearest to him.

"Let him speak."

The wrappings slithered away from the top of the hanging bundle and a man gasped for air, as his eyes rocketed around the room, searching for anything familiar.

"Where are we?" he croaked, his voice parched and terrified. "What have you done with the others – this is treason! –  _Hgnkt!_ " his voice ground to a strangled halt, losing the ability to do anything more than stare with the anticipation of horror.

"I believe I shall ask the questions," the old man lowered his hand, his words all the more terrifying for their austere gentility. "Your ship was discovered by the Admiral of the Fleet. What, pray tell, were you doing with so much of the King's gold?"

"We were commissioned…" he fought against his bindings but to his increasing distress, it was of no use.

"Commissioned to steal from the King?"

"Commissioned in service to the King," he cried out in desperation. "We culled the village as directed. Sent the workers to the mines. Sold the children."

"And the King would ask you to do such a thing?"

"We are loyal to his Majesty and do his bidding. It isn't our place to question."

"And yet his own Nephew stopped you."

"He knows nothing of it," he growled. "We were told if he found us to play along, and that we'd be pardoned. Several might've talked. I killed them before they got the chance."

"I'd praise your loyalty, if I thought you had any."

The man blinked at the ancient one.

"And let's not play coy, shall we? Every member of your crew had a taste for blood, and a thirst for gold. Killers, all of you. You have never had qualms in your work. But you have been sloppy. Greedy. Not unlike Danzo, here," he motioned to another bundle. It unraveled enough that Danzo's head lolled to the side, eyes glazed over. "Danzo thought that he could build an army to usurp the throne. He actually thought that any power he had hadn't been allowed to him. Such a fool," he shook his head. "I am disappointed in both of you."

The man's blood froze in his veins.

"Who….who are you?"

"And what of your other mission," he continued, ignoring the question. "Any sign? Any trace?"

"Nothing," he shook his head as best he was able. "Not even a whisper. The stone," he swallowed hard. "The night before the Admiral found us – the stone began to glow… but we found nothing."

"And none of the ruins?"

"Nothing," he repeated. "No hint or trace. Even the stories of the sea dwellers are rare now. No one has sighted one in over twelve years. None of the creatures – kelpies, selkies, nothing."

"Oh, those are all dead," he waved a hand carelessly. "Their kind helped bring about my first resurrection. I was counting on the merfolk to secure my second."

"Your….your second?"

"Magic is hard to come by in this world," he said bitterly. "Soon it won't matter – soon I'll be able to look on my own. Unfortunately, until then, I have to rely on pitiful excuses for soldiers such as you and your crew to carry out my orders."

"Your orders…?" he blinked, tears stinging his eyes. "I work for the King."

"You do indeed," his lips twisted into a cruel smile. "And you are not done working for me yet. Even as a failure you still serve a purpose."

He flicked a hand and the bindings slithered back into place, muffling his screams before they could start. The cocoon writhed and shook as he tried to fight, much to the old man's disgust.

"Useless," he muttered, even as the cocoon stilled. "Better to be absorbed and join the rest of your crew. As for you, Danzo," he studied the man with an intense hatred. "You are the greatest kind of fool. Did you think I did not know what you were up to? That you had stolen the lives and magic of members of my clan, and were letting it sustain you? Did you think I was unaware of your attempts to rise up against me? Your aspirations to become King? Your dreams are riddled with your foolish ambitions," he scoffed. "And I have seen them all. No," he peered at the man, whose eyes were dilated black and stared blankly ahead, while drool slipped down his chin, unchecked. "I do not believe you have suffered enough quite yet. A few more memories -a few more dreams – a few more things to break your soul and haunt your spirit before I end your miserable life."

With an impatient wave of his hand, the body of Danzo was wrapped up again, and his muffled screams began.

He resumed his place on the stone bench, ignoring the anguished cries of the traitor, and chanted under his breath. In the cavernous space, the cocoons lifted to dangle high above, joining hundreds of others in the boughs of a great and ancient tree. The roots of the tree pulsed, tendrils slithering into his garments to pierce his back and his arms and legs. The hands crossed over the cane grew smooth, and the back strong. White hair darkened until it glistened black, and he stood tall and powerful.

The magic he had stolen back from Danzo would go a long way in sustaining him, but it still wasn't quite enough. He needed to recover what was taken from him during that final battle when that little ghost-eyed sea-witch and his nephew had dared to stand against him.

He clenched and unclenched his fists experimentally, a wicked grin curving his lips. "Soon," he promised himself. "As the people say," he looked up to the hundreds of dangling cocoons.

"Long live the King."

* * *

Notes:

_In the manga, Shin carried a tantō, which equivalent to short sword or a dagger. (not the little dagger… the big ones). Sasuke's ship was the Chidori, which I switched to the Thunderbolt because there is no concise synonym in English for "A Thousand Screaming Birds." (that made for a good ship name). That sounded too clunky for the nimble ship I had in my mind, so it became the Quicksilver._

_*So to recap for anyone confused. Danzo had long before found a way to use the orphan system to establish what would've been ROOT in the canon AU. He was using the confusion of pirates and Madara's orders to pillage villages to add to their numbers by abducting children. Hinata saw the children in her vision, and sent Sasuke to save them. Meanwile, Danzo - who was captaining the 'Fortitude' which carried the children - got to Shin first. Danzo knew Shin had grown suspicious, and planned to sink his ship. Unfortunately, he received word Sasuke's ship was on its way. He killed Shin, and made it appear that he had been captaining the Dagger while the Fortitude sailed to safety. Danzo was not anticipating the Natrix crew, but once he knew what they were, he used the report he found in Shin's desk to hold them, and was planning to use their talents to his own end. Might not have been obvious, but Sasuke didn't trust Danzo from the start (more on that later). Madara was interrogating the captain from the ship Sasuke captured in chapter 1, and torturing Danzo for what he had done to his Clan, as well as for planning a coup to take the crown._


	5. Beginnings

_Notes at the bottom_

* * *

**Between the Devil and the Deep**   
*****   
*****   
*****   
**Chapter Five  
Beginnings**

* * *

***In the Beginning***

* * *

In the Beginning, there were no stars, nor sun, nor moon - nothing but the Darkness above and the Great Ocean below, connected by an endless horizon.

And then something stirred in very heart of the Great Ocean, and the Darkness looked on in awe, for he had never seen something so beautiful.

 _"What do you call it_?"

" _I shall call it Light_ ," she answered, and the Darkness marveled.

And the Great Ocean - who was kind and had long loved the Darkness - sent a swarm of Lights to the farthest edges of their shared horizon, and bid them to travel upward, until the Darkness was adorned so richly, she declared: "And I shall call you the Heavens."

"And you," he shone back upon her waters, "I shall call Beloved."

And countless stars and worlds were born in the swath of her smile, and that first flicker of light continued to dance in the depth of her breast, under the watch of newborn suns and moons and stars.

" _It is different than the lights we share,"_  the Heavens mused, studying the peculiar, insistent light.

" _Yes,"_ she agreed. _"This is something special – something all its own."_

And together they fostered and cared for that light as it grew. Smaller sparks broke away and scattered throughout the Great Ocean until her waters teemed with Life, and she bid the Land to rise from her depths to give the sparks new places to dwell.

Soon that tiny spark flickered in the hearts of all manner of creatures as they soared through the air or splashed through the waves or emerged from the soil.

And the Heavens remembered and honored the strange little spark in all its forms.

The sun warmed the earth in the day, and the moon and the stars guarded it at night. The winds swept across the waters and over wide grassy plains and craggy shorelines and rich forests, and mountains and rivers and snows and ice, weaving through the teeming of life that had become the Land.

The fledgling creatures and plants that began to make their home on land thanked the sun for it warmth and consulted the moon and stars for their wisdom.

Eventually the Great Ocean gave way to the Lands and the Seas, and she contented herself with keeping her timelessness fathoms upon fathoms deep, much as the Heavens allowed the Lights to govern the Sky. Deciding that the new lives were best served if lived out under their own will, the two entities faded into their own eternity, but not before leaving their daughter Kaguya and Nine Guardians to keep watch over the new world. Kaguya's father left her a palace on the moon, and her mother one in the sea, and Kaguya would travel between them as she guarded the lives above, below, and within.

Thus, she continued for many long, lonely years, until a mortal captured her heart. She bore him two sons, and when even her magic could no longer keep him from his place in the stars, she the left realm in her sons' care with a warning.

 _"The days of the gods are numbered,"_ she said, as she faded into the moonlight. " _Do not overstay your welcome."_

They heeded her warning, and by the dawn of the age of the Great Kings, they too had faded into moonlight and legends.

* * *

**Sixteen Years Ago**

* * *

"Sasuke!" Mikoto rapped on the door. "Are you awake?"

When there was no answer, she pushed it open gently to peer into the room.

"Sasuke?"

She stepped in and studied the made bed with hands on hips.

"Now where could that boy have gotten to?"

A familiar laugh drifted through the window on the back of a sea breeze, and she crossed the room to look outside.

"Ah," a fond smile lit her eyes. "I see. Thank you, Old Friend. Keep an eye on them, will you? See that they get back on time."

The wind tugged at her long, black hair and sped back toward the two boys riding toward the water.

Mikoto watched her sons a moment longer before quietly closing the door and returning to her many duties for the day.

* * *

"What do you have to show me?" Sasuke demanded, his excitement just barely contained by a desperate desire to not appear over-eager in front of his older brother.

"Not much longer now," Itachi promised, adjusting his hold on the reins. Unable to get Itachi to elaborate (he never told anything before he was ready) Sasuke scoured their surroundings for any clue to their destination.

The path forked, and disappointment blossomed in his stomach. He halted his horse, and Itachi did the same, raising his eyebrows in question.

"That goes to the old ruins."

"Convenient," Itachi agreed. "As that is where we are headed."

Sasuke frowned. "There isn't anything up there worth seeing."

Itachi shrugged. "If you are so sure, you are welcome to go back." He urged his horse forward without sparing a backward glance to see if Sasuke followed.

"Fine," Sasuke muttered - a halfhearted protest to cover the quickening of his heart.

The one thing he never wanted to be was left behind.

The path was wide, and his mount fell in step with his brother's until the top of the hill was in sight. Whatever signal passed between them, it was silent and infinitesimal – and it started the race to the top of the hill.

The laugh that slipped out of Sasuke was one of pure joy as he clutched the reins tighter and made himself smaller on the horse's back, even as he whispered encouragement. They crested the hill of the old ruins, the summer sun bright on the water below, and in the azure of the sky above. It was a day full of promise, where anything seemed possible – especially with Itachi by his side.

"You might have won that time," Itachi allowed, dismounting to take the reins of Sasuke's horse as well as his own. He led them to a shady copse of tall trees before helping Sasuke get down.

"I still don't know why we are here," Sasuke took a carrot from his saddle bag to give to his horse. "I wanted to get to the Harbor and watch the ships come in."

"So you said," Itachi agreed, taking his pack from his horse. "But the Harbor isn't the best place to watch the ships come in. Come."

With a final pat to his horse, Sasuke complied. Any reluctance was purely for show; Sauske would follow Itachi anywhere. The five years separating them were both nothing and a lifetime, and Itachi was practically a god to Sasuke's eight-year-old self

Itachi led the way to the remains of the old lookout tower, which boasted shadow for shade, and even one or two stable vantage points from which to see the water.

Sasuke stared across the water and took a deep, calming breath.

The wind was stronger here and filled with the taste of the Sea. It was the kind of breeze they knew would fly straight to their mother and report should they misbehave or manage to find more trouble than she deemed prudent for them to encounter. Wind Whispering was a rare gift even in their clan, but it was strong in their mother's veins. It was a tie to the Sea, and while both Sasuke and Itachi could sense the voice of the sea in the salt of the air, neither heard the messages as clearly as their mother, nor could they send their own on the back of a capricious breeze.

Still, they could speak words they knew their mother could hear.

"Tell Mother we made it safely," Itachi, said, brushing a stray hair from his face, "and ask her to thank Cook for the meal."

"Meal?" Sasuke asked hopefully, the first pangs of hunger just starting to steal over him.

Itachi pulled a blanket out of his pack, and handed part of it to Sasuke, who helped him arrange it on the cool, springy grass.

"We will be here a while," he explained, unrolling the scroll with the sealed food. "At port, you can only see the ships as they enter the Harbor and dock. From here, you can see their entire approach, and watch how they sail."

Itachi arranged the food to his liking before standing to scry the horizon with a familiar spyglass.

"Anything?" Sasuke asked, fighting his urge to jump up to try and see for himself.

"Due West," he handed over the spyglass. "Recognize the flag?"

Sasuke got to his feet and peered through the enchanted glass, reflexively murmuring the simple incantations that brought the image into better focus.

"Evergreen," he said decisively.

"Correct. Anything to the East?"

Sasuke scanned to the left and shook his head. "Not yet."

"Still early," Itachi allowed with a glance at the sun.

Sasuke shifted again to look at the ship from Evergreen, still too far off to be seen clearly without the use of the spyglass.

"I didn't think the people of Evergreen took to the Sea."

"Well, they are no Uchihas," Itachi hid his smile, "but they sail well enough."

Sasuke spotted a familiar energetic figure, darting around the ship in triplicate.

"I can't imagine how, with that idiot on board," he smirked, but there was no malice in his tone. He'd known Naruto – the son of the Fox King – as long as he'd known anyone. "Which delegation do you think we will see next?"

"You have met Lord Hizashi, have you not?"

"The one that brought his son to court last summer?"

"Ah," Itachi smiled. "I forgot that you and Neji didn't quite hit it off."

Sasuke gave a derisive snort. "He was arrogant and rude."

"The ways of the Merfolk are old, and far more formal than what you are used to," Itachi shrugged. "You can't hold that against him."

"Now you are teasing me," Sasuke grumbled petulantly.

"He is one of the rare few that can manage extended time on land," Itachi allowed. "But he is Merfolk just the same – and of good family. Lord Hizashi is brother to the King of the Merfolk and liaison to our court."

"You expect me to believe that?"

"Why not? It is the truth."

"Prove it."

"I won't have to," Itachi pointed to the horizon. "Look there."

Sasuke lifted the spyglass to his eye out of habit if nothing else, instinctively following Itachi's direction. There was nothing on the Southern horizon, and was about to tell his brother as much, when the flick of something caught his eye – a flash of silver in the bright sun.

"Dolphins?"

Itachi shook his head.

"Look again."

Another flash caught his attention. And then another. And another. And another.

And he trained the enchanted glass on the closest cluster, trying to trace the silhouettes disappearing below the waves. A passing cloud dimmed the glare on the waves just long enough for him to make out several shapes just under the surface of the water.

"Merfolk," he breathed.

"On their way to the Grand Summit," Itachi nodded. "Lord Hizashi might have mentioned this would be a good place to watch for their arrival."

"There are so many," Sasuke watched as the Merfolk began to swarm and swim in a large circle. "What are they doing?"

"Some sort of ritual," his brother put down his spyglass, a small line creasing his brow. "But I don't know if that is part of it."

Sasuke watched the center of the circle grow darker as something emerged from the depths. The water began to swirl and froth, and a moment of panic seized his breath. Was this caused by the Merfolk? Was it a predator from the deep come to take advantage of a rare congregation of prey?

"Itachi," he said nervously, just as something pierced the waves to jut into the sky. Both boys gasped as the bow of an enormous ship emerged from the water, reverse-capsizing until the vessel righted itself on the waves, water cascading back into the Sea in an outright defiance of all natural law and order.

The hundreds of Merfolk circled the vessel as her many sails were unfurled – inexplicably dry and crisp and pristine – and immediately filled with the breath of the sea to send the ship slicing across the water.

Sasuke had never seen anything quite as beautiful.

He immediately scanned for a flag, or a name on the massive ship, but could not place the figurehead, nor the standard. It easily predated everything in their Navy – no ship had been built in her style in well over two hundred years.

"Who is she?" he breathed.

"There is only one ship I've ever heard of being built on so grand a scale." Itachi ventured, clearly as gob smacked as his younger brother. "The  _Comrade._ "

"The  _Comrade_?" he blinked in incredulity. "The one from the stories? The gift from the Senju to the Uchiha?"

"From Hashirama himself. Enchanted and woven from the wood of his forests, and as intricately wrought as if hand carved by a thousand artisans, not one."

"But how? Even if that ship once existed, the legends say it sank in battle ages ago."

"Some stories said that when it sank, the Merfolk kept careful guard of it..." Itachi trailed off as he peered through another spyglass. "No doubt about it. That is King Hiashi at the helm. His brother is just behind him."

Sasuke scanned the deck and saw a familiar face in duplicate – the sterner of the two at the helm, and its twin at his shoulder.

"To bring a battleship back to the surface …" he swallowed. "Is this a threat?"

"No," Itachi said decisively. "The Merfolk would not need such a ship, should they wish to stand against us. The Sea is at their beck and call."

"Then why?"

"Our people have always believed that anything returned from the sea – a ship or a life – is a precious gift. If that truly is the  _Comrade_ , she would be quite the gift indeed – with ties to the Senju and Evergreen, no less."

Itachi stood.

"I am going to send a message to Father."

Sasuke gave a distracted nod as he drank in the beauty of the vessel, methodically scanning her from stem to stern with his spyglass. He was in the middle of trying to determine what the figurehead was exactly, when he noticed the slip of a girl – who had to be about his age – quietly standing in the shadow of the figurehead, her fingers pressed to its side as she watched the sea and land with the same anticipation he felt roiling in his veins. The wind tugged at her dark hair and toyed with the edges of her cloak, even as she kept it clutched against herself.

Without warning, her gaze fixed on him, and he reflexively lifted a hand to wave before he realized she was too far away to pick him out on the distant hillside, much less to see such a gesture.

But to his surprise, she colored prettily, and gave a shy wave back.

Sasuke asked under his breath "You can see me?"

She cocked her head to the side, listening, and gave a single nod.

"Who are you?"

Her lips formed one word.

And that was the day Sasuke discovered he had his mother's gift for Wind Whispering after all, as a small voice circled in his ears.

"Hinata."

* * *

**Two Weeks Ago**

* * *

Sai returned to harbor three days after Shin's death to find that Danzō had arranged a meeting between himself and the young Admiral the next afternoon. They were to meet in the Captain's Quarters of the  _Dagger_ , where Sasuke had invited him to collect Shin's belongings.

" _I will see to it that you meet alone and are undisturbed_ ," Danzō instructed. " _Kill the Admiral. We will frame it as your having gone mad with grief over the loss of your brother._ "

Sai entered the room with a death sentence over his head.

"Admiral," Sai bowed. "It is an honor."

"Likewise," the Admiral nodded from his place behind the Captain's desk. "I have been anticipating our meeting. Did Commodore Shimura instruct you to kill me now, or wait for a more opportune time?"

Sai's face remained impassive as he said, "I am sorry – I do not understand."

"The reports list your brother as the First Mate of the  _Dagger_ , and Shimura as her Captain," Sasuke met his eyes calmly. "And yet Danzō, when he sat here," he placed a hand on the large chair behind the desk, "was not immediately able to access the appropriate documents. Also, when I had him write a list for me, the inkwell and quill were on the wrong side. Your brother was left handed – Shimura is not. Additionally, I have intelligence that it was Danzō captaining the  _Fortitude_ , and that your brother died by his hand. So, I ask again: did Danzō instruct you to kill me now, or later?"

"Now if possible," Sai allowed. "Later if not."

"And do you think you could succeed in such a task?"

"It would be far more difficult now," Sai considered him, "but not impossible."

A smirk tugged at the Admiral's lips.

"You are either very skilled or very foolish."

"I have never been considered a fool."

"Nor, do I suspect, do you consider yourself a member of the Royal Navy, or even of our kingdom. It appears Danzō has done quite the job in building his own microcosm of loyalty."

Sai made no reply.

"You have a choice," Sasuke said simply. "You can attempt to follow your master's orders – which, I assure you will end in your death – or you can assist me in bringing him to justice and avenging your brother."

Sai reached to his side, even as Sasuke drew his sword. He held up a scroll, and placed it on the desk between them, then stepped back.

"I had not been sure I could approach you with that," he nodded to the parchment, "but it appears that I shall not have to do as much explaining as I thought."

Sasuke kept his sword drawn.

"And this is?"

"Reports sent to me by my brother," Sai said evenly. "Regarding Danzō's true activities."

"I noticed he arranged for us to be quite isolated," Sasuke left the parchment untouched. "Surely if he killed your brother, he must suspect you know the reason."

"Danzō seals all of us so that we cannot speak against him," Sai opened his mouth wide and indicated the black marks at the back of his tongue. "If I break his confidence the seal should kill me instantly."

"But it will not?"

"No," Sai shook his head. "I was released from the seal – Shin saw to that."

"Quite the feat," Sasuke mused. "As only the one setting that kind of magic should be able to reverse it."

Sai did not offer to elaborate.

Sasuke indicated the seat across from the desk. Once Sai sat, he sat as well, his sword within easy reach.

"Shin wasn't your biological brother," he commented, eyes shuttling across the pages rapidly.

"We were both orphans. Our earliest memories began with our life on the Farm, where we were raised to be Danzō's soldiers."

"And Danzō was your father figure?"

"No. He demands our loyalty but gives none in return – we are merely tools in his arsenal. He decided Shin would stay with the Navy, but my training meant I was sent elsewhere."

"You are an assassin."

"And quite a good one," Sai smiled his strange smile.

"Your brother's communications begin to express concern about Danzō some time ago," Sasuke frowned.

"In the last twelve years Danzō has done much to broaden his network. With the tales of Pirates in the waters, he became more ambitious. Shin knew he was plotting something on a grand scale, and began to work against him."

"How did he come by this intelligence," Sasuke gestured to the reports. "He could not have possibly gathered it all."

"There were others that supported him, although many are dead," Sai allowed. "However, he had one ally that he would not reveal to me. He refused to put their name to paper, or to speak it out loud."

"Was he sealed as well?"

"No. His seal was revoked and replaced with a fake – as is mine."

"Quite the precautions to take," Sasuke mused. "Was he so fearful of Danzō discovering their identity?"

"They had many identities, but only one name," Sai ventured. "And it was something Shin protected at all costs. Even I do not know it."

A hint of something sparked in Sasuke's eyes, and he raised his eyebrows at Sai, who gave a grave nod.

"Danzō is intent on acquiring the crew of the  _Natrix_  – I do not know if he has guessed as to who must have been helping Shin, or if he is simply seeking other means to power, but I strongly suggest that not be allowed to happen."

"Danzō's time is through," Sasuke scoffed. "He believes you to be loyal, and so shall we keep his beliefs. You will use his desire to be rid of me as an excuse to 'get close.' Meanwhile, the two of us shall ensure that he will be sentenced to spend the rest of his life in the depths of the King's prison."

Sai cocked his head to the side.

"Are you interested in the crew of the  _Natrix_?"

"I believe they could prove to be useful," Sasuke allowed. "I am in search of a Child of the Sea – largely to prevent any from falling into enemy hands. Shin appears to have been in contact with one. You shall be my second in this investigation."

"As you say," he gave a single nod. "But what shall I tell Danzō in the mean time?"

"You shall give him these," Sasuke handed him a roll of parchment. "Those reports paint him a very favorable light, and make it appear that I have allied myself to his cause, putting him in a very good position to continue pursuing his goals. By the time he has the right way of it, it will no longer be our concern."

Sai accepted the documents and tucked them away.

"Report back here tonight. When Danzō asks why you did not kill me, tell him you thought it was best to delay his orders, as his actions have put him in good favor with the crown. I shall be requesting your presence specifically, out of gratitude to your brother; he will undoubtedly see it as a way to have a spy in the inner circle, and an assassin nearer its target."

"Then you shall need this," Sai handed over one more scroll.

"And this is?"

"A list of Shin's crew – the few left alive that can be trusted. You were right," he said bluntly. "We never swore our loyalty to Madara - nor do we now. But we will swear our loyalty to you."

"You'll swear your loyalty to the Admiral of the Royal Navy, but not to the Royal Navy?" Sasuke arched an eyebrow. "Surely you realized they are the same allegiance."

"Even so, My Lord," Sai bowed. "We shall not sail against you. We shall sail with you, even if your course should go against the tide."

An understanding passed between them, unspoken.

"And if, one day, I am the King?"

"Our allegiance will stand with you, no matter your position."

"Then…I will accept your pledge," Sasuke stood and held out his hand. "And hope that the tides flow in our favor."

Sai's smile was a ghost as he completed the ancient exchange, clasping Sasuke's arm.

"As long as the Goddess wills it, we shall sail by your side."

* * *

**One Week Ago**

* * *

Kiba hated being underground. He hated the stale scent of earth and despair tinged with notes of metal and blood. He hated that there was no smell of sunshine or grass or wind or life – everything here was static and dark and suffocating and constrained.

Worse than that, he'd left Akamaru top-side, and he was feeling more and more like he'd lost a limb.

Worse-worse than that, he and Shikamaru had stumbled into a problem.

The two men in charge wanted to up the timetable on the detonation – and in a big way.

Kiba and Shikamaru had borne witness to how one of them killed their victims. A self-proclaimed high-priest of an ancient religion, the one calling himself Hidan had been picking off miners to satiate his bloodlust, and they'd had an unfortunately graphic view of his latest sacrifice.

Kiba was not sure how anyone combatted that kind of lunacy, especially when they appeared to be immortal.

" _Any word, Kiba?"_

Kiba wasn't used to having Ino in his mind, and he couldn't filter her out like Shikamaru could – and had been. It had taken several days not to just speak out loud, or to mentally 'shout' at her.

" _There's no way we're gonna be able to stick to the original plan; these guys are determined to get on with things – one wants to pick up a lucrative job, the other is just batshit crazy and bloodthirsty. Shikamaru calculated the ship is still too far out to turn back, and has the beginnings of a good plan, but it's going to require us to get awfully close. I got a feeling he's going to send me off with the prisoners and try and see this one through on his own, which, just ain't happening."_

 _"Good,"_ she sighed. " _I made contact with Evergreen – with this latest intel, I think we have a strategy that will work._ "

" _Why are you telling me?"_ Kiba muttered.  _"I'm not the shadow user."_

_"No, he is blocking me. So here is what I want you to do…"_

Shikamaru wasn't privy to any of this conversation, thankfully. Kiba swallowed a sigh, squared his shoulders, and crept up to Shikamaru, who was listening intently to the bickering leaders.

He leaned forward and whispered. "Ino is trying to speak with you."

Shikamaru shook his head. "No time. And no names."

"Please don't say that," Kiba sighed. "She is planning on making me do something epically disturbing to break your concentration if you don't at least speak with her. And trust me – she has some pretty decided ideas on how best to do that, and I am so not down for any of them."

"Fine," he muttered, opening his mind to Ino. " _Make it fast."_

" _Well, it's about time_ ," Ino huffed. " _I have word from Evergreen, but more importantly I think I know how we can kill two birds with one stone – or – in this case, two insanely powerful beings all at once."_

_"Two minutes. That's all I can give you."_

_"Well now that you opened that massively large mind of yours to me, I can be done in one. Kiba, too."_

Shikamaru nudged Kiba, and put a hand on his shoulder. They both closed their eyes and 'listened.'

Shikamaru's mind was incredibly fast – even for a Nara. The rate Ino was sending him information would completely overload the normal neurological system, causing the receiver's mind to shut down. He used his magic to filter the information as he passed it to Kiba.

Mere moments later, Kiba breathed:

"Whoa."

Shikamaru rubbed his chin with a "Mm."

"You think it will work?"

"I think we have about one hour to make it work, whether we like it or not."

"Damn," Kiba shook his head. "Oh well. Nothing like a deadline to make you get shit done. Ino gonna tell the folks topside?"

" _I already did,_ " she interrupted them. " _Will you two old biddies kindly get a move on it and go kick some ass?"_

Shikamaru sighed and closed their connection.

"I like her," Kiba decided. "Direct. To the point. Pretty bad ass. Pretty. Might have to hang out with her more if we manage to survive this."

"Let's focus on the surviving part until then," Shikamaru drawled, secretly relieved. Ino had been dropping hints about Kiba for months – to everyone except Kiba. It was a problem he wouldn't mind turning his full attention to, as soon as he no longer had an immortal to kill.

* * *

Neji was meditating in his quarters when Kakashi gathered the crew.

"We've just received some vital intelligence," Kakashi announced, taking a seat by a more-somber-than-usual Ino. "It appears that we have to move up our timeline. We attack tonight."

"Tonight?" Yamato frowned. "But the moon is still waning."

"Unfortunately, we can't wait for the moon to be dark."

Yamato grimaced. "We aren't in a strategic position to take down those ships."

"I know," Kakashi agreed. "We are in the perfect position for an ambush several days from now, but our latest intelligence shows that plan is outdated. Luckily, it appears we have allies that are already working on freeing the prisoners; we need to cooperate with their efforts."

"Cooperate how?" Shino asked, folding his hands on the table.

"By sending a single infiltrator. Once onboard, he will secure the prisoners and transport them via Yamato's seals to this vessel. As soon as the freed prisoners arrive, we must take them immediately to a separate location."

"And the infiltrator?"

"We can't wait for them."

"So, it has to be me," Neji spoke up. "I am the only one that can approach unseen and undetected, and escape without the use of a vessel."

"Should things go wrong, yes. Should things go right, you will have a ride with another ship waiting to bring you back. Either way, you are the one best suited to this infiltration."

"I disagree."

Everyone turned to Shino.

"I am capable of getting on board undetected, and then bringing down the ship. Moreover, I am the better choice. Why, you may ask? That is because, Madara is not seeking anyone from my clan. Sending Neji is risking one of his kind falling into the hands of Madara, which is not a risk we can afford to take."

"Normally, I would agree with you," Kakashi nodded. "However, this time, I have need of your specific talents, Shino. Neji will infiltrate and then rendezvous with us as soon as he is able." He looked over at Neji. "You depart in an hour."

Neji dipped his head.

"Then I shall go prepare."

He returned to his quarters, excitement skating across his skin. His eyes trailed to the fox orchid enchanted to bloom untended at his bedside. He brushed the small, clustered flowers reverently.

"We are coming, Hinata. I promise."

* * *

**Blood on the Moon**

* * *

They burst into Madara's map room only to find the King staring out over the water with his hands clasped behind his back.

He turned to them, unaffected.

"Really, Sasuke," he ran his eyes over Sakura and Shikamaru, "we need to discuss the company you are keeping as of late."

"It's over, Madara," Sasuke snapped, brandishing his sword. "Surrender."

A dark chuckle rumbled from the false King. "Over? My dear Nephew, it has only just begun."

"We have control of the Harbor," Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "You are outnumbered and outmatched."

"Oh, I doubt that," his smile was sharp and his words steel. "But perhaps," he blinked and the black of his eyes spiraled with crimson of the Sharingan, "a demonstration is in order."

The air thickened even as the temperature plummeted, and the world dropped away.

"An illusion," Sakura reached for the daggers strapped to her thigh.

"No," Shikamaru put one hand on her shoulder, and the other on Sasuke's. "This is the Mist. We can't dispel it. Don't let him separate us."

They stood back to back, weapons drawn as Shikamaru bound their shadows together.

"Naras were always irritatingly perceptive and surprisingly ingenious," Madara's voice echoed around them condescendingly. "I see that has not changed. However," a patch of Mist cleared around them leaving the rest of their surroundings in obscurity, "it will not save you."

"Where are we?" Sakura's sharp eyes scanned their surroundings. "This isn't the castle."

"It is not," Madara agreed pleasantly. "Sadly, I have no time to engage with you fledglings. Since you will be just as much use to me broken as you are whole, you must break. I shall return to collect what is left of you after my victory is secured. I'll give your regards to Hinata."

"Where is she?"

The question was lethally calm even as Sasuke raised his sword, the air charging with the dry static of an imminent lightning strike.

Madara's smile twisted into something both smug and falsely compassionate.

"Poor little Nephew. Even after reuniting with your friends and having your memory restored, you still don't have the thing most precious to you."

Sasuke lunged forward, but Madara moved faster than the eye could follow.

"You are a hundred years too early to face me," he scoffed lightly.

"Where  _is_ she?!" Sasuke lunged again, but his sword connected with nothing as the air crackled with his anger.

"You are running out of time, Nephew," Madara shook his head. "Once the moon reaches her zenith, I will have won."

"Then fight me," he snarled.

"I do not accept challenges from mere children," Madara's disdain was palpable in the pressure of the air. "Outlast my army, and then we shall see if any you are worthy to face a King."

Enraged, Sasuke struck – and this time a single droplet of blood hissed and sizzled on his sword.

A cruel chuckle reverberated in the Mist.

"Not bad," Madara's voice surrounded them. "But not good enough. The moon is climbing, Sasuke. If you want to see Hinata in this life, you had better make use of what little time you have left."

The air pressure shifted, and Madara vanished for the last time, leaving nothing but the electrified stillness that precedes a battle in his wake. The Mist closed in on them as something low and imminent pulsed in the earth.

Madara's army had arrived.

* * *

_I missed you friends! Thank you for waiting for me! - GL_


	6. Comrades in Arms

_Notes at the bottom_

* * *

**Between the Devil and the Deep**  
*****  
*****  
*****  
**Chapter Six  
Comrades in Arms**

* * *

***Farewell to the Gods***

* * *

It had been many years since their mother had left the mortal realm, and Hagoromo and Hamura stood on the precipice of their own departure.

"How do you think they shall fare?" Hamura asked, nodding to the mortal world below.

"Well enough, I expect," Hagoromo said mildly. "Better than if we interfered."

"Perhaps. And what of the Guardians?"

"They shall remain. Isn't that right, Kurama?"

The fox gave a grunt from his position overlooking the mortals, his nine tails wrapped around himself. "We shall do as you ask," he said gruffly.

"Don't mind him," Matatabi shimmered into view and paused to rub against Hamura's leg and push her head under his hand. "Kurama is too proud to say he will miss you both."

"And we shall miss all of you," he said fondly.

"The others send their regards, Masters," Matatabi continued. "They asked I tell you they have each found a home in the mortal world."

"And what of you, Matatabi?" Hamura let the blue fire of her fur lick against his skin as he scratched her behind her ears. "Have you made your decision?"

"She is abandoning me," Kurama's topmost tail began to flick. "She speaks of residing on the moon to serve as a messenger, rather than watching her charge."

"I think Indra has long out-grown having need of me," she chuckled. "He and his people are quite at home on the Sea."

"Well, Asura hasn't," Kurama grumbled. "He is utterly hopeless - the only chance he has of maintaining these connections he's built with the other territories is to have someone looking out for him."

"Someone other than Kanna?"

"Yes," Kurama snapped.

"Ah," understanding blossomed on Matatabi's face - Kurama was feeling replaced by Asura's young bride. "I see," she tipped her head to the side as if to consider. "Perhaps I had better stay a while longer and watch over Indra and his family. The others will be too far away to help if Asura gets out of hand."

"Exactly," Kurama sniffed, and she smiled at him.

"It's alright," she sidled up to him, and nuzzled her head under the fox's chin. "I would have missed you, too."

"Feh," the Fox scoffed, but did not push her away.

"And what of your children, Brother?" Hagoromo turned to Hamura with a glint of amusement in his eye. "Are they as troublesome as mine?"

"They are not so dissimilar," Hamura gave a wry smile. "One wishes to foster a relationship with Land Walkers while the other wishes to avoid interaction except when safeguarding the other Children of the Sea."

"I have heard reports of Merfolk assisting Indra's people," Hagoromo mused.

"As have I," Hamura agreed. "But my son in the Northwaters is less inclined toward such pleasantries."

"But he wishes to protect the Children of the Sea?"

"Yes. The waters are wide and deep – I do not fear conflict between them; I fear potential conflict between my son in the Northwaters and the Land Walkers. If you have counsel to give, Brother, I would like to hear it."

"Mm," Hagoromo crossed his arms and thought for several moments.

"A gift," he finally said, stroking his chin. "Two gifts, actually. One to the son in the Northwaters, the other to the friend of the Land Walkers. To the first, we give care of Mother's underwater palace under the condition they do no harm to the Land Walkers. They shall continue the care of the creatures in those lands, and grant amnesty to any on the vanishing isles. To the second, we shall grant the Sight of the Third Eye. When our children combine their bloodlimits, they shall be able to exceed the bounds of both of their gifts, encouraging them to foster and maintain a good relationship."

"Formidable gifts if they should be used for protection," Hamura allowed, "But can they be turned against the others?"

"Any gift turned against those it would protect, will rob the abuser of their magic, and their eyes of light."

Hamura nodded gravely.

"So shall it be."

Before the last star faded from the sky, the Sages were no more, and the age of Mortals had begun.

* * *

***Sixteen Years Ago***

* * *

The world above the water was even more dazzling than Hinata imagined. She'd watched the rebuilding of the  _Comrade_  with tireless interest, learning all of the enchantments and protections woven into the wood.

"It is a gift," her uncle explained. "A show of good faith. This vessel was crafted by one of the Great Kings, and it was felled protecting both the Land Walkers and our kind. We are returning it from the sea, to unite the Clans once again."

"But how shall we return it?" she'd asked in awe.

"You'll see, little one," he smiled. "You'll see."

Hinata had stood next to her Uncle as her Father raised the ship, his magic strong and one with the water. He was a powerful ally and an unforgiving foe, who could sink a ship with less than a thought. But he honored the old ways and defended their pact with the Land Walkers (even if he discouraged the young from going to the surface).

Discouraged, but did not forbid.

Therefore, Hinata reasoned, she wasn't strictly disobeying when she followed her Grandmother to those places she deemed ideal for teaching her to read the stars and the winds and about life above the water.

And now, she couldn't contain her own awe of journeying as the land walkers did - sailing on a boat while standing on two legs. Once her Uncle had given her a nod, she hurried to the bow, and fixed her eyes on the distant shore, trying to quell the fluttering of her nerves before they could turn her stomach.

She hadn't meant to use her magic, but she simply had to see everything in its smallest detail. The glint of sunlight on metal had caught her eye, and she followed it until she saw the boy watching the ship. He waved, and her heart pounded against her ribs as she nervously returned his wave, chiding herself for thinking he could see her specifically even with his spyglass. Perhaps he was just waving to the ship, or the scout in the crow's nest.

But then the surprised voice came, carried by the wind.

"You can see me?"

She didn't trust she had truly heard, so she didn't trust her voice to reply, and instead nodded.

"Who are you?"

And despite knowing that names hold power, and that no one should give their name without the assurance it can't be used against them, she answered,

"Hinata."

She thought the wind sighed her name back to her in a mix of awe and disbelief, but a second later, she heard her name clearly.

"Hinata!"

"Yes!" she snapped her head to the side to find her cousin striding toward her.

"There you are," his smile was small but fond. "Well, what do you think?"

Hinata looked across the vista before them and avoided looking toward where her new friend was watching. "It is breathtaking."

"You'll not be used to the sun," Neji urged her. "Come. Come below until we get closer."

"Yes.. yes of course, Cousin."

Neji turned and offered her an arm, and with a final apologetic look behind his back, she turned to follow him below deck.

The wind tugged at her, and she paused.

"I dropped my pin," she put her hand over her heart, and hurried back to the bow, kneeling as she pretended to reattach her grandmother's pin to the cloak. She could sense the boy watching her, and she wondered briefly if she'd made a mistake giving her name. If Neji found out...

"My name is Sasuke," he blurted out, drawing her eyes across the waves to where he still sat, high on the hill and watching through the spyglass. "Will I see you at court?"

"I will be there," she breathed, a small, happy smile on her lips – for names exchanged were a form of protection. She might have said something else, but Neji was waiting for her, hand extended.

"Hinata? Are you alright?"

"Fine," she stood, and with one final, small smile to the shore, she allowed her cousin to lead her below deck.

* * *

The day that the Comrade was returned to her home port was the stuff of legend. The Grand Summit had already set the Harbor and her people abuzz with anticipatory energy. Allies from all points on the compass would be arriving – mostly by sea, and some by land – for the event, therefore crowds were quick to gather when the word filtered through that the ships had been sighted.

Sasuke and Itachi were permitted to watch the ships dock from somewhere other than the Grand Balcony, under the promise that as soon as they were bidden, they would return to their rooms.

"There will be so many arriving," their relative Obitio had explained as he led them to a watchtower, "that the greeting protocol of meeting honored guests at the docks has been suspended. The Queen will keep watch from the Grand balcony until all guests have arrived, and then she and the King will formally welcome all of the guests at tonight's banquet."

"So... what?" Sasuke followed up the steep stairs. "The guests just show up at the castle and knock on the main gate?"

"Hardly," Obito chuckled. "There's a representative to each delegation that will greet and guide the arrivals at their respective dock or checkpoint. With so many people from so many different places, it is a good idea to keep them separated at least until they've refreshed themselves and had something to eat."

Sasuke gave a grunt of understanding. He himself never got sea sick, but it had taken Naruto several voyages to get used to the rocking of the waves. Conversely, he hated long journeys over land, and he could see the wisdom of allowing guests time to recuperate. Grumpy delegates made for poor negotiations. Obito glanced out of the window. "I'd better get to the docks. I have an old friend arriving, and I don't want to miss him." With a wink, Obito's eye swirled with red and he was sucked into the spiral to disappear with a small 'pop!' Luckily, Sasuke had seen this many times, and was unfazed.

He joined Itachi on the small, covered balcony, where the excitement of the crowd seemed to sing on the air. Sasuke's senses were bombarded with snippets of conversation skating on the back of the wind, and he had to actively ignore the stray comments. It became easier once the call came that the ships were in sight - everyone was excited to see them cross into the Harbor.

No one there had anticipated the sight of the gigantic and impressive figure of the Comrade slicing across the water, flanked with the ships of the other delegates. She could have easily outstripped them and arrived ahead, but in what was surely a show of solidarity and masterful seamanship, she arrived alongside the other ships – to the uproarious cheers of approval from the crowd. Once they realized it was the Comrade returning home - a ship of legend lost at sea before anyone living had been born - they spread the news like wildfire. People rushed to their windows and out of their homes, and swarmed up trees and climbed on roofs, all to see the impossible vessel and welcome her home

Sasuke recognized the Evergreen flag, and hoped to spot Naruto (and maybe Hinata on the deck of the Comrade), but before any passenger could alight, Obito's wife Rin retrieved them and led them back to their rooms with the promise that lunch would follow shortly.

Sasuke sat in the common area between his and Itachi's rooms, his heart still thumping with the excitment, his mind still lingering on the girl he'd seen on the bow of the Comrade. He had only faint memories of the last Summit called; he'd been barely three, and he had traveled with his parents to Evergreen – a place they had traveled many times before. He racked his brain, trying to think if he'd seen Hinata then, but had no recollection of the girl.

"Who came to Summit last time?" he asked Itachi, who looked up from his reading.

"There were representatives from all of the clans and kingdoms," Itachi considered him. "But only one representative came from the Hyūga. There had been some incident with the Royal Family."

"An incident?" Sasuke raised his eyebrows.

"Someone tried to kidnap their princess," Itachi frowned. "The plot was foiled, but King Hiashi decided it was not wise to venture too far from his kingdom at that time. I believe Hizashi and his son attended then, as well. It is something of a touchy subject," he advised. "Best not to bring it up."

"Must be alright now," Sasuke reasoned. "If he is here."

"This is a Grand Summit," Itachi looked back at his book. "These happen only every twenty-five years, I doubt that anything short of his own kidnapping would keep King Hiashi from being here."

"I don't event think that would stop him," a familiar and jovial voice offered. "The Hyūga are terribly conscious of all things protocol."

"Shisui!" Sasuke's eyes lit up. "Your ship wasn't due for another week!"

"True," he reached out and rubbed Sasuke's head affectionately, "but it isn't every day a Grand Summit is called. The Captain made good effort to bring us back. Here," he handed Sasuke a wrapped parcel. "Best hide it in your room," he lowered his voice and winked. "I saw Naruto on the docks."

Sasuke clutched the present to his chest and did as bidden, almost letting the door close behind him. He'd turned to pull it closed, but stopped when he heard the low, earnest voice of Itachi.

"How did it go?"

"Hard to say," Shisui grimaced. "I do not think the Ōtsutsuki oppose us, but they do not desire to join us at court. We shall send an envoy to them later in the year, when their waters are less harsh."

"And was there any mention of the prophesy?"

"Loads," Shisui said dryly. "They were happy to tell me we are doomed, but not so forthcoming with specifics. We may yet have some time."

"Not if the reports about the kelpies and selkies are true," Itachi murmured. "Another clan wiped out – with no reason or clue."

"You can imagine the Ōtsutsuki are less than thrilled with the idea of partnering with Land Walkers – since our ships have been sighted near many of the massacre sites."

"Something is not right, Cousin," Itachi pressed. "This is more than pirates or hunters; something or someone is behind these attacks and they are being carefully planned and executed."

"I wholeheartedly agree," Shisui crossed his arms. "Unfortunately, we need more than supposition to bring it to the Summit. I will share what I know, but it is up to the Elder Council to decide how to proceed."

Unfortunately, before Sasuke could hear any more, their Mother and several servants arrived with the promised meal. Upon finding Shisui there, Queen Mikoto's smile brightened.

"Shisui!" she grinned. "What a wonderful surprise!"

"My Lady," he bowed to her, eyes dancing brightly. "You are as radiant as ever."

"And you remain my favorite nephew," she laughed. "Come," she bid him to join. "Eat with us while I have your room prepared. The King will be most pleased you have returned!"

Shisui complied, and Sasuke hurried to hide his present and rejoin his brother and cousin as if nothing were amiss. Neither appeared to have noticed his extended absence (and if asked, Sasuke would explain that he didn't want the Idiot ((Naruto)) sniffing out Shsui's gift and demanding that Sasuke share), so he breathed a sigh of relief.

He enjoyed the meal, but his mind was mostly humming with what he had overheard. Who were the Ōtsutsuki? What was happening with the selkies and kelpies? What prophesy?

Unfortunately, his questions were to go unanswered. His Mother whisked Shisui away, and Itachi soon followed, murmuring something about needing a book from the library. Sasuke was forbidden from joining his friends until later, so returned to his room to think.

"Ōtsutsuki," he murmured.

He didn't know the name, but it tasted old and powerful. Unbidden, the image of the pale-eyed girl on the boat sprang to mind, and a rush of blood to his cheeks followed. In the excitement, he'd forgotten that this evening would also, most likely, result in an introduction to Hinata.

Suddenly it didn't seem like such a burden to prepare for the evening. "Who knows," he said to himself. "Itachi says everyone on that ship was a Child of the Sea. Maybe she knows something that can help."

He told himself that was why he was excited to see her - she might know something helpful about the selkies and kelpies and Ōtsutsuki, which would help Shisui and put Itachi at ease. Of course, he'd have to see what information he could ferret out of Itachi as well; he didn't like seeing his brother so concerned.

A familiar flicker of magic pricked at his perception, and he smirked.

Naruto had made it to the castle.

Spirits lifted and humming, Sasuke prepared for the evening.

* * *

***Ten Days Ago***

* * *

Despite its usefulness, the _Natrix_  was not deemed as up the Royal Navy standards; the vessel was acquired and retired in one fell swoop, and the crew was reassigned.

"I'll miss the old girl," Suigetsu said fondly, checking his newly-uniformed reflection in the mirror, "but I gotta say, this fancy-ass shit suits me."

"Vain," Karin hissed, idly tucking her bright red hair behind her ear.

"Looks good on you, too, Karin," Suigetsu leered, gratified by the blush that darkened the tops of her cheeks – doubly so by the fact she hated when she blushed. "And you, Big Guy," he turned to Jugo. "Bet that tailor never had to make a uniform in that size before!"

"He was very kind," Jugo's grin was warm. "Said it had been too long since he had that kind of challenge."

"Guess you'd better make sure you don't bust out of it, then," he snorted.

"Actually," Karin adjusted her glasses on her nose. "After our inspection with the Admiral, he advised the tailor as to Jugo's … _specific_  needs, and he adjusted accordingly."

"Nice," Suigetsu's grin widened. "That'll save them a bundle. So," he looked around the opulent room. "Where's our fearless leader?"

"The Admiral asked me to come collect you."

Suigetsu jumped at the sudden an unexpected voice, with a curse, turning to swing at the man who had appeared at his shoulder.

He missed spectacularly, and he glared at the lithe, pale newcomer.

"Damnit, Sai," Suigetsu grumbled, tugging his uniform jacket back into place. "Do you have to go sneaking around like that? Damn near gave me a heart attack"

"Seems unlikely," he shrugged lazily. "For one thing, you would have to have a heart, although I am more convinced of that likelihood than you having a penis."

"Oh, I'll show you a-"

"What does the Admiral need," Karin hurried to interrupt as Jugo put one, giant hand on Suigetsu's shoulder, effectively pinning him in place.

"We have orders," Sai looked them over. "I suppose you are presentable enough. Gather your things and follow me."

With only minor muttering from Suigetsu, they followed from the common area in their quarters to the harbor, and boarded the  _Dagger._

Jugo placed a hand on the rail of the ship.

"I am glad she has passed into good hands," he murmured. "I believe it makes her happy."

"Shin will always be her captain," Sai nodded to the crew. "I am just standing in at the helm. Karin, with me."

Karin was quick to comply, adjusting her glasses nervously as she followed Sai.

The crew of the Dagger responded deftly to Sai's commands, just as they would have to Shin's, still wearing black banded across the top of their left arms for their fallen brethren.

Suigetsu scanned the crew, recognizing the majority of them from their joint efforts to rescue the children Danzo had so cruelly, yet cleverly, dumped into the waters to secure the escape of the  _Fortitude_.

"Got to hand it to him," he murmured to Jugo as he leaned his back and elbows against the forecastle rail, eyes on the sailors. "Sasuke's been pretty sneaky selecting this crew. Their only loyalty was to Danzo, and they'd started to break away from that before Madara locked him up. No ties to the King, and no ties to Danzo means ties only to Admiral Asshole."

"Then they are in the same position we are," Jugo stroked the glossy head of a large raven that had come to sit on his massive arm. "Our loyalty is also to Sasuke."

"Maybe," Suigetsu smirked. "But I prefer to think of ourselves as contracted specialists."

"Mercenaries?" Jugo offered.

"Well,  _I'm_  not going to work for free, but you are certainly welcome to."

"Sasuke has already made it clear that we are to be paid and are under a special conscription in his service. That is good enough for me."

"You like him," Suigetsu looked his friend up and down. "You trust him."

"I do," Jugo nodded. "And you, Suigetsu? Do you still trust no one?"

"You don't do 'friends' when you are at the top of the food chain," he grinned, his teeth sharp and glinting in the bright sun, "but as long as Sasuke keeps his end of the bargain, I can hang around. Unless I gotta risk my hide or pretty face. Then I'm gone."

Jugo didn't reply to that, and Sutigetsu guessed it was because he didn't see the point in arguing. He knew how Jugo felt about Sasuke, and also how he disliked disagreement. "Where's Karin," he muttered. "She's more fun to antagonize."

"Up," he flicked his eyes to the rigging of the ship. "Sai sent her to scout."

Suigetsu frowned. "She hates heights, and she gets sea sick. How's that gonna work?"

"She took something," Jugo shrugged. "She will be fine."

Suigetsu's frown deepened.

"You sure about that? You know how she gets with some things – it's hard for her to quit shit once she starts it."

"I am sure," he said mildly, "but you are welcome to go check."

Before he could retort, Sai rejoined them. Suitgetsu transferred his irritation with a sardonic smile.

"Ah, there he is: Mr. Tall, Dark, and Pasty himself! So, where are we going?"

"Sasuke has provided us with some locations to scout. Hope you brought a change of clothes," he gave an insincere smile. "You're going swimming."

"Figures," Suigetsu grumbled as Sai strode away. "Got all gussied up for nothing."

"Not quite nothing," Jugo said, focusing his attention on the bird on his arm. "Karin seemed to approve of your uniform."

"She, did, huh?" Suigetsu grinned. "Guess I'd better not disappoint, then. Let's see if we can't find some Merfolk!"

* * *

***One Week Ago***

* * *

It had been nearly a week since they had scouted the area, and three days since Shikamaru and Kiba had gone into Madera's mines.

Their time had been spent on tenterhooks as they cautiously laid enchantments above-ground to stabilize the mines below – just in case the scheduled detonation got triggered early. Sakura was methodically sorting through her medical supplies, murmuring to herself as she worked, and reassured by the intricate maze of traps and protective seals surrounding the camp.

Akamaru pressed against her side, and she lifted a hand to scratch behind his ear.

"Kiba will be back soon," she promised.

Akamaru just pressed his head into her hip. He'd stayed close to her while Kiba was gone (when he wasn't puppy-eying Choji for handouts) and had kept her company.

"Wish we could get some news of Hana," she murmured as she focused on the feel of Akamaru's surprisingly soft coat in between her fingers. "Maybe someone in the mines knows something," her voice trailed off as she became lost in her thoughts.

" _Sakura!"_

Sakura stood straight up, as did Akamaru.

"Ino?"

" _Sakura – Kakuzu is dead, and Shikamaru defeated Hidan, but the mine isn't stable. We need to create a new exit ahead of the unstable tunnels to get everyone out."_

Sakura's lips twitched into a wicked grin.

"I can do that."

Akamaru nudged Sakura to get on his back before bounding into the trees to where Chōji was waiting for them, his face pained and unsure until they arrived.

"Sakura!" he breathed relief a she dismounted from Akamaru with a pat to his head. "This way," he waved her forward. "That tunnel should lead to one of the main intersection points of the mine. None of the tunnels beyond it are stable, but the intersection itself should be solid."

Sakura knelt and put her hands to the ground, closed her eyes, and listened.

Almost all healers had their magic rooted in either Earth or Water. Sakura's was rooted in both, and she was able to access both natures of her elements – a rare gift.

She pulsed her magic through the ground and vegetation, even as she felt Ino's magic whisper at the back of her mind like a hand on her shoulder.

Sakura's mind was comparable to any Nara's, and quickly triangulated the data.

"There," she said under her breath, walking just a few paces to test the ground. "Found it. You ready, Chōji?" she called over her shoulder.

"Yeah," he set his jaw with determination. "I'm ready."

Sakura pulled her gloves more tightly onto her hands, as her magic glowed green and vibrant around her palm. She reared back her fist, and with a grunted "SHANAROO!" she pummeled the Earth, the immense force of her magic and power resonating through the ground and along the mining tunnels, strategically collapsing the empty ones while the earth under her fist began to crack and shatter.

Chōji counted to three under his breath before jumping in to disappear down into the crumble and dust. A bright burst of blue light blared through the debris as enormous butterfly wings cleared the crater, and Chōji stood as a giant, the spared mining tunnels behind him. Sakura focused her energy on stabilizing the walls of this intersection of tunnels – the exit point for those fleeing. People began to pour out of the tunnel into the crater, and Chōji quickly scooped them up to where Sakura was waiting to hurry them along. Naruto's clones appeared, guiding people back toward her medical camp, even as the original hurried to her side.

"We have a problem," he said in a low voice. "One of the villagers just told me that Shikamaru isn't with them, and Kiba went after him."

Sakura frowned, but dropped to the ground and focused her energy in the mines. "That's not good," she said, concentrating. "Can you sense them?"

"I'm going to try Sage magic."

"No!" Sakura stood and quickly took his wrist. "That kind of magic will alert Madara to our presence as surely as if we invited him. We need him to think this mine was collapsed by his people and according to plan – otherwise we might jeopardize Kakashi and his part of the mission!"

Naruto grimaced – he hated when she was right.

" _Ino!"_  she called to her friend. " _We have a situation."_

* * *

The enemy ship was not terribly far away – not for Neji. Leaving Kakashi's ship behind and out of sight, Neji sped toward his target, reviewing Kakashi's instructions.

There were several ships, but they were targeting the main one. If Kakashi's source was to be trusted, the flagship did not have a large crew for its size, but it was heavily fortified with enchantments.

" _The crew is deadly,"_ Kakashi told him simply. " _There aren't many on board because they don't need many on board."_

The ships were finally in plain sight, and Neji used his Byakugan to locate where in the flagship the prisoners were held. Mindful of the seals already plastered along the bottom of the ship, he used his magic to guide Yamato's small wooden spheres until they connected with the wood of the ship. The last sphere was placed on the stem of the ship, absorbing into the wood, and saturating it with Yamato's magic – magic strong enough to mask his own. Steeling his resolve, Neji positioned himself against the hull like an underwater figurehead and allowed the wood of the ship to absorb him.

Yamato's magic was always disorienting, but it never failed. Neji passed into the ship undetected, and the ship took on no water. In fact, he stood in human form, dry, dressed, armed; the transformation his own, but his attire and weaponry part of Yamato's magic. He checked his supplies quickly before pulling his long hair back and tying bandages around the mark on his forehead.

He'd been given no direction as to how to make contact with his ally, or even who was waiting on board. He'd merely been told "they'll find you." Before he could check the ship with his Byakugan, he heard two crew members approaching.

"So is it true?"

"Can't say."

"Come off it," the first scoffed.

"Alright, fine" the second lowered his voice. "It's true. They've got her down below. Keeping her contained with some pretty special magic, I can tell you."

"Don't Merfolk got to stay in the water?"

"Heh," he gave a cruel laugh. "They can survive out of it. Water gives their magic strength. We give her just enough to get by."

"Like, what… a drink?"

"Naw," his chortle was thick. "Just throw a bucket or two over top now and again. Keeps her alive but contained. I'm going down now… want to see?"

"Maybe later," his lips twisted into something devilish. "Until then, say hello for me."

The first man went on his way, and the second strutted down the corridor, whistling something irritatingly off key.

Neji was seething.

There was only one possibility as to who their captive could be; once he secured Hinata, he would make sure that this…detritus paid for their crimes.

Silently, he followed the man as less than a shadow, not for the first time wishing he could borrow Yamato's trick of moving through the wood. Academically, he knew he was moving away from his intended targets, possibly jeopardizing the mission. His keen analytical mind would have normally questioned the likelihood of overhearing about a captured Child of the Sea or how it could possibly be Hinata, but once he'd fixed on the sailor's words, he could think of nothing else.

His pulse – normally slow and steady – was thrumming, and anger knotted deep in his stomach. His thoughts became a roiling jumble of what he would do to this person as soon as he secured Hinata – sooner if the timing allowed. The more he thought, the angrier he became, and the more his objective shifted to swift and brutal retribution against anyone who stood in his way.

The man stopped at short passage with three doors, the largest of which was at the center. He pulled out a ring of keys and fiddled with it, his atonal humming pushing Neji to a breaking point as he reached for the weapon at his hip.

He barely had time to register another presence before he was attacked from behind. A thickly gloved hand darted out to cover his nose and mouth, pulling his head back and holding him fast while placing the cool edge of a blade to his exposed neck. Neji drew in a sharp breath, and for the smallest of seconds his vision went red with rage as he tensed, preparing to round on his enemy and end his miserable life… until he heard one, simple word.

"Dispel."

The red began to fade from his vision, and his thirst for blood dissipated like the last of the morning mist at dawn.

The smell of something grounding and familiar overcame him, and his next inhalation was one of relief as the world came into focus. The man he had been following had disappeared entirely, although he couldn't fathom how, as the door remained locked, and he'd not tried to escape. The tension left his body, leaving him drained and dizzy.

"Steady – I've got you," a voice was low and warm and reassuring in his ear. "Just a couple more deep breaths."

Neji did as directed and felt his equilibrium return and his breathing stabilize.

"There now," the voice – a woman's voice, Neji noted – continued. "Sorry about that," she withdrew the blade from his throat and guided him to sit on the low bench recessed in the wall – no doubt where she had been hiding, "but if you're even half as skilled as I've been told, then I didn't want to face you as an opponent. Here," she handed him a canteen. "Drink."

Neji did as bidden. The water was sweet and clear, and instantly rejuvenating to both his mind and body.

"What just happened?"

"You mean other than me ambushing you?" a smile tugged at her lips as she removed and tucked the large glove away and tugged on the fingerless one underneath to keep it in place. "You just got a taste of some of the protection magic on this ship."

Suddenly, it was all so clear to him - the men talking, the need to follow them, the building, blinding rage….

"It was all an enchantment, wasn't it?"

"A very powerful one," she agreed letting her eyes linger down the hall before turning to consider him. "It simultaneously detects intruders while ferreting out what quarry or treasure would most entice them. Once a victim falls prey to the enchantment's suggestive powers, they become overwhelmed with whatever emotion would best incapacitate them. They are then lured away by specifically tailored illusions through a sealed passage to a cell where they are trapped until someone can deal with them."

Neji grimaced.

"So, the crew knows we are here."

"Ah," her lips twisted into a half smile. "That was the tricky bit. I interrupted the part of the enchantment and rerouted it to alert me of any intruders instead of the crew. Once I knew you were on your way, I just waited."

"But how did no one else on such a magically fortified ship notice my presence? I doubt I was masking it well at the end."

"The paths the illusions follow are set, and are therefore sealed. They aren't as effective if interrupted, so no one can intercept the intruder until after they are locked away," she explained. "Since I disrupted the initial alert of the enchantment, it was the best way to get you here undetected."

"And the substances on your glove?"

"An antidote to the enchantment if you will. Works best if inhaled, and as we are short on time and you are reported to be long on skill, I thought this the best option."

Neji shook his head in disbelief. "I'm not sure if I should be flattered at your precautions or concerned that you subdued me so quickly."

Her eyes sparked with mischief.

"Go with flattered."

"My pride thanks you…?" he lifted his eyebrows in question.

"Best not to use names on this ship," she glanced around, eying the darkened hallways. "Real or otherwise."

"You seem rather comfortable for someone preparing to take down a ship with only one other ally."

Her lips twisted into a wry smirk.

"This isn't exactly the first ship I've sabotaged."

Something clicked for him.

"So you're the one sinking the ships."

"One of them," she allowed. "But either way, you should finish that," she nodded to the canteen, "and we should get moving. They will send meals down to the jailer shortly, and that will give us an opening to get to the prisoners."

Neji nodded, and drained the canteen. He stood and handed it to her stopping short at his first clear look at her face.

There was a jolt somewhere under his ribcage when he was met with eyes he was certain he recognized, and before he could even think about stopping himself, he blurted out: "I know you."

She took the canteen with a secretive smile. "I bet you say that to everyone you sabotage a ship with."

"No," he insisted, stopping her with a hand on her shoulder, scouring her face. "I  _know_  you."

Something skimmed across the shifting hazel of her eyes. "Residual disorientation," she shrugged, "It will pass." She tucked the canteen away and pulled out a dagger. "Take this," she handed it to him, handle first. "It might come in handy."

Neji accepted with a nod, and tucked it into his belt, next to his other weapons.

"Stay close; I have detonation points ready to trigger, and we don't want them to go off early."

Neji stopped.

"You're kidding right?"

Her grin was wicked - her sharp nature a contrast to her two-bun hairstyle and impish eyes. "Not even a little bit. Try to keep up, friend." With that she slipped into the shadows, leaving him to follow. Taking only a second to wonder what Kakashi had gotten him into this time, Neji followed after her.

* * *

"You're fucking heavy," Kiba grunted, Shikamaru's arm slung around his shoulder, now and then pausing to sniff the air.

"No one told you to come get me," Shikamaru muttered.

"Ino did," Kiba snorted. "She still is – and she is royally pissed at you." Kiba winced and then said, "Well you  _are._ "

Kiba hurried them along even as he felt the mines shudder underfoot. He bit off a curse, and stopped to sling a protesting Shikamaru across his shoulders.

"Gotta move," he said by way of explanation (an  _almost_  apology,) and picked up his speed, hurrying toward the opening he sensed but did not see.

" _Where are you going?"_ Ino cried into his thoughts. " _That's the wrong way!"_

"No, it isn't," Kiba growled. "I smell fresh air this way – and it is closer than the way you want me to go."

If Ino hoped to change his mind, her point would've been moot not a moment later when a fissure appeared in the wall above him. Kiba veered toward the scent of wind and sun, and away from Ino and Sakura's plotted departure point. The mine was collapsing quickly now, and Naruto was blending his magic with Sakura's to ensure Hidan remained sealed underground.

"Must've been some left-over tags?" Kiba scanned the side tunnel he was shunted down, hoping it was stable enough to let him get to safety.

"None on their plans," Shikamaru offered between gritted teeth. "Not even the same kind we disabled."

"Gosh, maybe they had more enemies. Such a shock."

"It is if they could get into the mines," Shikamaru grimaced before coughing blood onto his arm.

"Don't you fucking dare," Kiba growled. "You keep your shit together until I can get you to Sakura who is going to heal your lazy ass because I'm not dealing with a screaming Ino, and the scent of dead guy hangs in the nose for fucking-ever, so keep your punk-ass awake and alive until I get us where we need to go."

If Shikamaru had a retort, it was lost in the sound of crumbling mines and Kiba's sudden burst of speed. Suddenly the air was clear, and he was blinded in the bright sunlight as Kiba tumbled out of the mines even as the entrance collapsed behind them. Shikamaru felt himself be dropped to the ground as gently as Kiba could manage before he heard the thud of his friend collapsing beside him on the grass.

Kiba sucked in the clean air, and coughed out the last of the dust; momentarily disoriented by the bright light after too much time in the mines. He closed his eyes and basked in the warmth of the sun on his skin as he reoriented himself to aboveground.

"You alive, Nara?"

"Yeah," he grunted as a familiar howl echoed in the distance. "Ino let Sakura know; she and Akamaru are on their way. She said she'd give us ten minutes of peace."

"Thought she was being awfully quiet," Kiba sighed happily, flopping an arm over his eyes and letting the tension begin to bleed out from his body and into the tall, soft grass.

"I won't tell her you said that," Shikamaru chuckled. "But just because it would be troublesome otherwise."

"Also, because I just saved your ass."

"There's that."

Kiba smiled wearily, smiling under the crook of his elbow and just allowing the world to 'be.'

He must've dozed off, because the next thing he knew, he was being nudged by a large, and familiar wet nose.

"Easy, Big Guy," he said gruffly. "I'm still a bit sore."

Akamaru whined, and he chuckled. "Alright, alright – I'm getting up." He opened his eyes to find a person silhouetted against the sun, holding a hand out to him.

"Thanks," he took the offered hand, and let himself be pulled to standing.

"Been a rough day?"

His exceptionally keen senses were still overloaded from the mine – or perhaps it was the after-adrenaline rush that dulled his perception – but his mind was slow to process that question.

More importantly, it was having a problem with who asked it.

Because while it was Akamaru that had nudged him awake (while Shikamaru dozed in the sun, or maybe just pretended to), it wasn't Sakura that helped him up.

"Still getting into trouble, I see," a familiar and crooked smile met his own. "Nice to know that some things never change….Little Brother."

Kiba blinked several times to make sure he wasn't hallucinating. Or dead.

But then her smile curved into that sharp grin that Tsume had given them both, and with a muttered bark of exhausted disbelief, Kiba crushed her to himself in fierce, protective embrace.

"I missed you, too," she hugged him tightly.

"Mom is so going to kick your ass," he muttered. "Where the fuck have you been, Hana?"

"Long story," she said wryly, letting him hold on a moment longer before she leaned back to better see his face. "I'll tell you all about it as soon as we get the miners treated and en route to safety." She studied him critically and lifted a glowing palm to a cut on his forehead. "Let's get the two of you back to your camp – Sakura is waiting for you."

Kiba arched an eyebrow. "You know Sakura?"

"We met earlier,"

Hana gave several sharp whistles and three large dogs bounded to her side.

"You awake enough to take a ride, Nara?"

"No," he sighed, opening his eyes and turning his head to the side to see them. "But I guess that wasn't really a question."

"They were right," her grin was sharp again. "Naras  _are_ smart."

* * *

***Blood on the Moon***

* * *

There were a few tense moments between when Madara disappeared and when anyone spoke.

Surprisingly it was Shikamaru.

"Did it work?"

"Yes," Sasuke said, handing something small to Shikamaru, his manner far calmer than a moment ago.

"You do a good job of looking pissed," Sakura snorted, eyes scrying the mist around them, wondering when Madara's army would emerge.

"Not entirely an act," Sasuke allowed with a small smile. "I have plenty of reasons to dislike our King."

"Hope that helps us defeat his army," Sakura tightened her grip on her daggers and lowered her center of gravity. "The sooner we do that, the sooner we can rescue Hinata."

"I don't think he has her," Shikamaru said frankly. "He needs Sasuke but didn't kill him or take him away. He is keeping us busy. I think he is counting on Hinata coming after Sasuke."

"Coming after Sasuke?" Sakura parroted, eyes wide. "That would be suicide!"

"Nara's right," Sasuke said grimly. "That just means we have to finish with whatever this is and get to her first."

The mist lifted then, and it became startlingly clear how well and truly they were surrounded. Hundreds of figures in pale white with wide mouths full of glistening teeth, and eyes filled with the intent to kill surrounded them on all sides.

"Well alright then," Sakura sheathed her daggers and tugged her gloves on more tightly. "Guess we'd better hurry this party along."

Shikamaru put a hand on Sasuke's shoulder.

"We're gonna want to step back."

* * *

_Using NejiTen and SasuHina months as a reason to update. More to come friends!!! - GL_


End file.
